Fireworks of the Soul Series
by Ana Hazel
Summary: They were made for each other / L/M.
1. The first day of the rest of our lives

**Disclaimer: **The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

* * *

*** The first day of the rest of our lives. ***

_Inspired by - "__I don't wanna miss a thing"__ by Aerosmith_

**Set in:** VotF, Chiss ship

They were lying entangled on each other, as close as humanly possible, their arms wrapped around the other's waist, his tighter around her as to keep her from falling over the edge of the individual cot. It was fortunate that the body of a Chiss was significantly larger than either of them, or this would be an impossible way to sleep.

Still, the state of sleep was proving hard to achieve for one of them. The previous day had been too full, too hectic, too much of a wild spin of emotions and action. How many hours had passed since she had awakened from her five day long healing trance? As much as Mara tried to count them, they didn't seem enough to contain so many events. During those hours, Mara Jade had crumbled down and been reconstructed again like the mythical bird rising from its own ashes.

Ashes… Fire… Mara couldn't help but remember her beloved ship, Jade's Fire, the one thing she treasured above all other things, her fortress of solitude, her escape pod when the galaxy was becoming too much to handle and, ultimately, her sacrifice. She would miss the ship but she didn't regret her decision. It was time to move out of her fortress and embrace her future. And who would have thought that that decision had come with an unexpected bonus.

He looked so peaceful, so deep in sleep, and she wondered what images were filling his dreams. Luke always said that Jedi didn't dream, but Mara didn't believe him, not with that half grin dancing on his lips. She traced his sleeping features with her eyes, not wanting to wake him. Had he really proposed to her? Would he have done it if they weren't facing almost certain death? There were no more secrets between them and for a brief moment, Mara wondered if the fact that she had permitted her walls to crumble as the Fire dove to its final destination, had allowed for the depth of the bond that was formed between herself and the man now holding her tightly. 'Probably', she concluded.

Luke had allowed for his own walls to drop too, Mara remembered, just before their incursion into the fortress - right after Mara had explained to him the nature of her relationship with Lando. That thought made her snicker inwardly. Had the Farmboy been jealous of her and Lando? Silly Farmboy. Lando was good company and they had grown into being good friends, after he had given up on trying to woo her, but he had never touched her heart the way Luke had. To be honest, no one had ever touched her very being the way Luke had - not even Palpatine.

Palpatine had touched her soul violently, crushing her very being and molding it to his image, but she had survived it and healed herself from his touch. The scars were still there, but she could live with the scars.

Luke had scars too, she could see them clearly, the physical ones and the ones in his own soul. She could even see the ones she had caused with her stubborn refusal to stay. She would make it up to him, now, she promised silently.

Something caused him to stir in his sleep and he tightened his grasp on her a little more. It felt like a promise of his own, to not let her leave again.

She reached up and caressed his face and hair as gently as she was able to. Mara Jade had never felt the need to be gentle before, but then again she had never allowed herself to be held so tightly before and it dawned on her that she was okay with it. This was not as uncomfortable as she always thought it would be, she noted and she rubbed his bare leg with her own. They had stripped off their very wet jumpsuits and were left only with their underwear and shirts and then had curled up with each other, covered by the only blanket they could find in the alien ship. They both had been too exhausted for anything else.

It seemed to her that Luke was picking up on her thoughts again, even asleep, because he returned them by running his hand down her thigh and igniting several fires in her skin and in her very core. 'You better be dreaming of me, Farmboy,' she though.

"You know I am." He answered and opened his bright blue eyes.

"Even asleep you can't stay out of my head, Skywalker?" She replied, not sure if she was amused or bothered by his intrusion.

"I find that I like it in there, Jade." He snickered and brought his face within an inch of hers.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." She closed the remaining distance and lightly nibbled on his lower lip while wrapping her arm around his neck.

He took the opportunity to fully capture her mouth in a very long, very deep and very thorough kiss.

"Wow." She let out when they finally parted. "I'll have to get used to that, too."

He paused for a moment, looking deep into her green eyes. "Maybe I should ask you again, now that we're not facing the strong possibility of an early demise. Will you marry me, Mara? Would you like to share the rest of your hopefully very long life with me?"

She studied him for a moment; he was serious about it. If in the caves, his proposal had been made out of the urgency of their situation, a way to make their feelings 'official' before it was too late, now it was a pledge that would take a lifetime to fulfill. Would she share her life and her heart with him for as many years as they would live? Was she willing to open herself to him completely without fear or regrets? Would she vow to accept him with all his flaws and merits and help him go through whatever the future had is store for them?

"There is nothing I want more, Luke. I will - I choose to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her pledge was sealed with a kiss.


	2. Reminiscing Dress Codes

**A/N:** This one is a direct result of reading the last scene from Chapter 7 of JediMara77/Lane_Winree's _Knights of Plooma_ - an ongoing fic being posted on The Jedi Council Forum FanFicion Boards. It also relates to events from that scene.

* * *

*** Reminiscing Dress Codes ***

**Set in:**A few hours after the first vig,

Mara Jade was just exiting the Female Staff's Refreshing Area of the New Republic Base on Adumar, now feeling nice and clean after a month in those Force forsaken caves of Nirauan. Even though the jumpsuit that had been given to her by the Base's personnel was at least one size too big for her, she still felt much more comfortable in it than in her own formfitting, and ragged, old jumpsuit. That one was on its way to the incinerator.

She was walking down the hall, making her way to the common cafeteria to get a much needed hot meal when she heard a whistled merry tune coming from the Males' Refreshing Area. Guessing who could be the source of the tune, she scanned the 'fresher through the Force to make sure no one else was in there and then entered the area.

There he was. His back turned toward her while standing before the mirror, shaving his handsome face and whistling, his hair wet from the bath and wearing nothing but a pair of tight fit shorts - ones that clung to his back side in a most alluring way.

She stood there for a minute, just inside the refresher, leaning against the closed door, just watching him as he continued what he was doing, oblivious to his surroundings. He looked happy; the happiest Mara had ever seen him. He had been plenty happy on the Chiss ship, but now he could add the comfort of a hot sanisteam and clean clothes to his previous blissfulness. Or in the present case, clean underwear, since he had not dressed himself yet.

He looked good, too. Mara thought fully appreciating the shape of his legs and back and that oh so firm bottom. Heat spread through Mara's body and she was sure she had blushed. 'Come on, Jade! It's not like you've never seen him like that.' Her memory backed up to that mission they had been on almost a year earlier, where she had gotten to see him like in that so called outfit a number of times. She had complained about it then, mostly to counteract her ever growing attraction, but she wasn't going to complain now.

Mara's train of thought must have spilled through their bond because Luke half turned to face her sporting an amused half smile he undoubtedly had learned from his brother-in-law. Before he could make the comment that would match his smile, Mara countered:

"Why are you always in your underwear?"

He laughed wholeheartedly, no doubt remembering the same particular.

"Why aren't you?" He teased.

She tried to hold a serious stance but her lips refused to remain plain, and curled up, brightening even more her beautiful face and presence.

Luke couldn't resist. He advanced on her and running his fingers through her wet hair, he captured her lips, savoring their sweet taste. While their lips were locked together, Mara's fingertips traced the muscles along his back, sending sparks up and down his spine in a direct reflection from the ones running from her curled toes to her curled hair.

"You look wonderful." He murmured when they parted.

"Yeah, right! I think you need to have your eyes checked out, Skywalker."

Luke looked down, noticing her outfit for, probably, the first time. "That jumpsuit looks far better with you in it than I ever thought possible."

That made her snicker and she ran her hands up and down his bare chest, steeling a glance downward. "And those shorts couldn't possibly look any better than they do now."

Just as they were about to resume their playful kissing, Artoo toddled his way into the 'fresher, warbled something to them and Luke could tell that the little droid had already arranged for the com calls they had asked for.

"I guess we should get going," Mara commented, "I was listening to the Holonet audio feed while I was getting ready and it seems that the whole Caamas document thing was getting out of hand, yesterday. Leia will like to know that we arranged for a copy of the document."

Her statement was answered by Artoo's fuming chitters.

"Okay, okay. You arranged for it." She had to add to appease the droid.

Their exchange made Luke chuckle. It seemed his little family had just gotten a whole lot livelier and he loved it.

He hurried to slip into his own tan colored jumpsuit and followed his little family out of the refresher and to the base's central comm station.


	3. The importance of being Master

**The importance ****of being **_**Master**_**.**

**Set in: **20 ABY, Garqi

~x~

Mara Jade was sitting cross-legged on the grass, under the shadow of a tall tree, a cool soft breeze played with her hair and caressed her skin. She could hear the birds above her head twittering their merry chants and, at a distance, the splashing of a water fall. All and all, this was paradise.

But she wasn't allowed to enjoy it. Right now, she had a task to fulfill - one assigned to her by her Jedi Master. She was to build her own lightsaber.

Scattered around her were all the necessary components to complete her task - components she had spent two weeks gathering - and before her was a datapad displaying the schematics for the weapon.

Mara reached out to the Force and the components started to levitate in front of her. As she immersed herself in the Force, she could feel her Master's presence in the back of her mind, not guiding her or checking on her progress, but merely there - watching with interest.

'_Stay out of my head, Master Skywalker!'_ She sent to him, playfully. It was not that she minded - not any more - it was more of a joke between them, now. As long as he didn't overdo it. His response was a wave of amusement.

Mara proceeded to create a picture of the components in her mind and then guided them to their proper place as it related to the other parts. She had practiced this thoroughly with her Master and she was looking forward to its completion.

If she succeeded, her Jedi training would be complete.

Hours went by as the pieces of the lightsaber fell into place, merging with the Force's aid or just locked together, slowly and carefully, and the Garqi sun was setting when she finally opened her eyes and saw in front of her the assembled weapon she had designed.

Taking a hold of the new weapon, she walked towards the place where her Master awaited.

~x~

Luke Skywalker had settled himself right next to the waterfall, relishing in the warmth of the afternoon and feeling the water splashing on his face. This was really a great place to spend a vacation. Too bad he wasn't really on vacation - at least not completely.

He had brought Mara to Garqi so that they could finish her training without any other interruptions. Luke had told her that they didn't have to rush through the remainder of her training but she had been adamant about finishing as soon as possible. According to her, it would not do for the Jedi Master to marry an Apprentice - she would have to be a Knight by then or they would have to postpone the wedding. Luckily, Mara was a very fast learner.

So, and ever since leaving Nirauan almost two months earlier, Luke had taken upon himself to teach Mara all the techniques that she hadn't learned before, starting with healing and pain suppression techniques, still aboard the Chiss ship they had taken and ending in the construction of a lightsaber, now.

Of course, that didn't mean they didn't have fun, in fact they had settled on somewhat of a routine since arriving here a week ago. They would wake up relatively early and spend the morning together as a normal engaged couple having some fun, then after lunch they would slip into the Master and Apprentice roles for the entire afternoon and at night, they'd be right back to the more romantic aspects of their relationship.

This plan was working out very well, seeing that if Mara succeeded in building her own lightsaber that day it would mean she was ready for knighthood and they could spend the rest of their time on Garqi treating themselves to a much earned pre-wedding fuss vacation.

As he felt Mara working on her final test not a half a mile away, he in turn busied himself working on her wedding gift – a new ship whose schematics were all Luke's doing. He knew this wedding gift would not be ready in time for the wedding but he hoped that at least the plans would be. Checking on Mara's progress from time to time, he went on going through specifications and possible hull designs until he was happy with the result. He only set his datapad aside when, at sun down, he felt her approaching.

He immediately stood and took a Master-like stance.

~x~

She saw him from afar, standing up and composing himself and wondered what he had been doing before she arrived. _'No matter,'_ she thought, _'sooner or later he'll tell me.'_

As she came closer, a naughty smile appeared on his lips, lasting only a moment as he concentrated on the job at hand and set aside other, more lustful, thoughts.

"Master," she saluted him, allowing for a touch of something other than dutiful respect to show in her voice. "It is done."

Luke took the brand new lightsaber from her hand and weighed and studied it.

"Very good, Apprentice Jade. Have you tested it?"

"No, Master. Not yet."

"Do it." Luke commanded.

Mara took the weapon back and concentrating, reached for the power cells inside. They would have to be charged the first time through the Force, and tied in with the other components. After that the weapon would be ready to use by anyone, but for that first time, it had to be held by a Jedi.

So, she did it – she triggered the power cells and focused the crystal and, for the first time, a blue energy beam emerged from the handle.

Luke's smile broadened – this time with pride and he chastised himself out of habit. A Jedi Master wasn't supposed to feel pride when his pupil succeeded in a job. But he was proud of her. But, whether it was ethical or not, Luke was proud of his student and he was happy that, after ten years of dancing around it, Mara was now a Jedi.

"Congratulations, Mara Jade!" Luke stated as formally as he could manage. "You have completed your training and may now call yourself a Jedi Knight."

After his declaration, Luke turned off his Master mode and wrapped his arms around the woman before him – the woman he loved more than anything in the galaxy – picked her up and spun her around until they fell in the water.

~x~

An hour later, they were lying on the ground and looking at the stars above, her head resting on his chest.

Mara reached to grab her new lightsaber but instead her hand found her old one – the one Luke had given her ten years ago and she grabbed that one instead.

"Luke," she called up to him, "what happens now?"

"Now, we enjoy the rest of our time off, and then go back to Coruscant and get married."

"I know that. I meant with this." She said and held up the old lightsaber.

Luke took it from her and shrugged. "I'll hold onto it. It might go on display in the Temple."

"Oh." There was a note of disappointment in Mara's Force sense.

"Why do you ask?" Luke turned to her and asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's silly."

"It's not silly. If there's one thing Mara Jade is not, is silly." He assured her. Luke had a feeling he knew what was going through Mara's head, but he wanted her to say it out loud.

She collected her thoughts for a few moments and then said: "I wanna keep it."

He smiled in the dark. "What about the new one?"

"I think I like the old one better." She admitted, then turned to face him. "It was given to me by a very special person. Someone I care very deeply for and it has never failed me."

Luke caressed her face with the fingers of his natural hand.

"If it's that special to you, then you should keep it."

"You don't mind?" Mara asked, drawing closer to him.

"Of course not."

Lying on top of him, she smoothly placed little pecks over his cheeks, forehead, nose, the cleft on his chin and just before getting to his lips she whispered "I love you, Luke!"

After they parted she asked in a husky voice: "Luke, now that my training is finished, do I still get to call you _Master_?"

His only answer to that were very un-Master-like giggles caused by her exploring of his inner ear and lobe.

In the background, the water continued to fall.


	4. Raindrops on Roses

**Raindrops on Roses**

**Set in: **Garqi - 20 ABY

~x~

"I love the rain." Luke Skywalker commented, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence - nothing like that. It was just he and his beloved fiancée enjoying the last peaceful moments of absolute calm before returning to the bustle of everyday life and pre-wedding commotion.

They were due to leave Garqi the next day and had decided to stay in and enjoy the little cottage Luke had rented rather than go out again. It had been a good idea because the entire day had been punctuated by short but intense showers.

As it were, the couple was now sitting on the covered porch looking out at one of those showers and sipping cups of hot chocolate.

"I'm not a fan of it myself, but I get that you do, Desert Boy." Mara replied and snuggled closer under his arm. The air was humid and a little chilly and his warmth felt so good.

"What do you like?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I like it after it rains. Everything is fresh and clean, and it smells so…" She hesitated searching for the right words.

"Fresh and clean?" He suggested, smirking.

"Yes. And alive. All those flowers you see will open up and the birds will resume their songs, and… Hey, I'm getting sappy - shoot me now and put me out of my misery."

Luke chuckled at her retort.

"No laughing, this is your fault!"

"I gladly take it." He answered and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna keep at it and see what else comes out. I'm finding all these new Mara Jades lately, that I had no idea existed."

"You and me both." Mara added, searching her feelings on the subject. "So, which one do you like best? Which is your favorite Mara?" She questioned.

"I like the whole package - the snarky and the sweetie and all those in between," he replied and received a token kiss for it. "And their wrapping, too."

"Good answer, Farmboy!"

After a few moments and another sip of hot chocolate, it was Mara's turn to break the silence.  
"I just realized something - I know so much about you, but I don't know the little things."

"The little things?"

"Your favorites. You know: food, color, music… I do know your favorite drink." She added, nodding at the hot chocolate mug.

"Garqi hot chocolate is the best in the galaxy." He affirmed, appreciatively.

"I agree completely." She said, taking another sip.

"My favorites… Let's see… I like tatooinian food - didn't use to, but now I can't get enough of it."

"It's a little piece of home."

"Yeah, but I also like alderaanian. I like green and I'm not sure about music," Luke continued, pensively, "I like lots of types but none jump up at me. What about you?"

"I also like alderaanian food and corellian, but my favorite food is any kind of dessert - I have a sweet-tooth you wouldn't believe."

"I've noticed." He commented, smiling.

"My favorite color used to be red, but now it's blue and I'm very partial to classical music, but I also like good corellian hard rock - you can blame the Horns and Faughn for that."

"I like your favorites." Luke declared when she was done.

"I like that you like them."

What they left unsaid was that their absolute favorites were each other. There was no need.


	5. By the shades of Mount Tantiss

**By the shades of Mount Tantiss**

* * *

_"And where else would the Noghri get to pile dirt on anything that belonged to Palpatine, right, Doc?" _

In 'Agents of Chaos 1 – Hero's Trial', by James Luceno

* * *

**Set in:** Wayland, 22 ABY

* * *

Mara Jade Skywalker was in a very gleeful mood, as far as Luke could tell from several floors away. He could feel it through their bond and couldn't wait to get back to her and find out just why he kept feeling her giggling to herself.

He was standing in the middle of the atrium of the brand New Nystao Hotel in the city of New Nystao, the new capital of Wayland, and he was surrounded by Noghri from all sides. They were all very excited, or as excited as Noghri ever got, because of the hotel opening which signified a great advance to their meager mode of existence.

The Noghri had lost everything because of Vader's and Palpatine's manipulations and were even tricked into working for the ones that had contributed so much to their almost demise. They had been willing slaves in the hands of the Empire.

That had been true until the day they had discovered the deception. Then, like all beings that had ever been betrayed, they had rebelled against their former masters and had secured their freedom.

As a reward for their help, the Noghri had been allowed to relocate to Wayland and turn it into their home. Some had found it strange that the Noghri would agree to live there seeing as the planet, and particularly the mountain known as Mount Tantiss, had been Palpatine's secret fortress – the place where he kept his most prized and secret possessions. Of course, once people found out what the Noghri had done with the place, all strangeness would be overcome.

As soon as Luke managed to disentangle himself from all those grateful Noghri, which he succeeded by pointing Leia out to them, he quickly made his way up to the suite they had reserved for him and his wife - the place where Mara's glee was coming from.

Once he got there, he immediately located her on the balcony.

Before he could sneak up on her and put his arms around her from behind, she turned to him, a huge grin on her face, and caught hold of his hand.

"There you are, Farmboy. Where have you been?"

"The Noghri were thanking me again for coming and wanting to know when they could report to us for bodyguard duty."

"Luke – no Noghri bodyguards, I'm serious about this." Mara replied, her face turning somber to underline her resolve.

"I know, I don't want that either. But I'm running out of excuses to give them."

"We're Jedi, Luke. We don't need bodyguards."

"That's what I keep telling them." He assured her and finally wrapped his right arm around her. "Now, tell me, what was so funny?"

Mara chuckled both at his change of subject and at his eagerness.

"I was just watching _them_." She explained, pointing out at the street. All around there were beings of several species – Bothans, Humans, Wookiees, a few Mon Cal, Faleen and Devaronians, just to name a few - all talking, laughing and discussing whatever subject was on running through their heads.

"Who would have thought there would be so many beings wanting to come to Wayland." Luke commented, still not sure why his wife was finding this so entertaining.

"It's what they're doing here that's funny, they're here to raid Palpy's treasures." She affirmed, laughing. "The man loved his little fortress, his little treasures all tucked away safely from prying eyes. And now, the beings he despised so much are scavenging his treasures."

Mara turned to face her husband, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "All because I - his trusted little Hand – guided you and your rebellious friends here thirteen years ago and blasted his little treasure box wide open. And to top it off, the whole enterprise is being directed by his trusted little bodyguards, another species he fooled and enslaved."

Her smile was gone now, an old bitterness threatening to surface and Luke quickly washed it away.

"Yeah, he'd have a fit if he could see this place now." He said and that mental image brought her smile right back to where it belonged.

"And that is the only reason why I wish there was still a tiny bit of consciousness left in him. Then he could spend eternity fuming over this." She said with mirth.

"We should give him yet another reason to fume." Luke proposed just he put his other arm around her and kissed her eagerly. "What would he think if he saw the two of us like this?"

"Ha ha ha! There would be some serious seething there." She mused. "Let's build on that, shall we." She then suggested and led him to the bedroom by the hand.

If there was indeed a little part of Palpatine's consciousness watching them, then it consumed itself in anger into damnation forever.


	6. Eternity in a kiss

**A/N:** The other day there was a discussion on the _'Return of the Tang' _thread at the _Jedi Council Forums_ about how could Mara's resurrection that let to the many theories on how Mara and Luke could be together again. I know this discussion sprouted a lot of bunnies and this one is mine.

I realize this is a huge leap forward, but the Muse dictated it, I will definitely be going back after this.

* * *

**Eternity in a kiss.**

**Set in:**who knows, but its supposed to be cannon-compatible.

He had often heard that dying was painful but now he felt that the very concept of pain was relative. Yes, his body ached, rebelling at the feel of death but the essence that was Luke Skywalker did not feel this pain. He was already beyond it.

He had held on for as long as possible, making sure everyone had gotten away safely and now it was time to let the massive explosion run its course, consuming his physical body in its wake.

He no longer cared that his life was ending. It had been a good life, he had made many friends and found his family, he loved so very deeply and had been far too hurt when she had died, he had had a son and had been fortunate enough to be able to watch him grow into a man, a good man. Luke had fought and survived so many wars it was almost impossible to recall them all, and yet he did.

Yes, Luke had had a good life and he was not sorry to see it end. He had fulfilled his promise to his wife that he would see Ben through to adulthood and he was now ready to join her in the afterlife. He was sure she would be waiting for him.

He felt, and yet did not feel, as the enormous blast he was containing broke through his shields and consumed his body and with one last breath Luke Skywalker passed on.

~o~

He opened his eyes to the face of an angel.

"Mara."

"Hello Skywalker."

She was smiling at him, looking as young as she had been when they first met and as beautiful as she had always been. Her green eyes sparked and teased him, beckoning him to join her.

He reached up to hold her stretched out hand and she helped him up.

As he rose to his feet, he noticed his hands were young again and he knew the rest of him would be just as young. There was no age in death.

"You came for me."

"As you knew I would."

"We're together now, my love."

"We are, Farmboy."

He held her then, wrapping his arms around her ethereal body and feeling her fingers running through his neck and hair and sending sparks up and down his spine. Her touch was as he had remembered and longed for all these year.

"Together, forever." He murmured just before their lips met.

'Together, forever.' The words resonated through their bond and through the Force, binding them for eternity.

~ o ~

"Are you ok, Ben?"

The voice belonging to his cousin Jaina broke through Ben's reverie.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Did you do a head count?"

"Everybody made it out. I mean-"

She meant that there was only one person who didn't make it out, but that had been his choice and there had been no other way. Her uncle's sacrifice had allowed for everybody else's survival. Jaina had always known her uncle would go out in a blaze of glory.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ben?" She insisted and took a seat next to her little - no, not little, younger - cousin.

"I am. I'll miss him, like I've missed Mom since she's been gone, but-"

Ben turned to her and tried explaining as best he could.

"He's happy now, I can feel it. After all these years and since Mom died, Dad is happy. They're together. Together, forever."

Jaina understood him all too well.


	7. Jedi Luke  meet Dancer Arica

**Jedi Luke - meet Dancer Arica**

**Set in: **20 ABY, Yavin 4

~o~

Luke Skywalker could not see a thing. His wife had blindfolded him and specifically told him to keep it on. She had also raised her personal shields to their very maximum, to keep him from sensing what she was doing.

The fact that he could hear her moving around told him she was definitely up to something.

Mara had just returned from one of her assignments from Karrde and had told Luke she had a surprise for him. Luke couldn't wait; with all these preparations, it was bound to be good he thought, making himself comfortable, sitting on top of their bed.

But for now, Luke could do nothing except than wait and keep his hands off the blindfold.

After a few more minutes, he felt her approaching his right side and lean in.

"Luke," she whispered in his ear, "do you remember telling me sometime ago that you would have loved to have seen me in my dancer's outfit, at Jabba's.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He answered, anticipating her next move.

"Good." She replied in a naughty tone and he felt her presence was no longer at his side although her scent lingered.

That was when he heard the music. It was vaguely familiar and the kind of tune that made you want to lose yourself and embrace it.

He felt the Force tugging at his blindfold, loosening it, and it fell. When his eyes opened in the semidarkness of the bedroom, he saw her standing meters from him, posed with her arms arching up, her head tilted to one side and her legs covered by a thin transparent fabric that constituted her costume. The costume itself left very little to the imagination and showed off her silky skin in the most alluring places. The translucent fabric was complemented by thin layers of another, more opaque, cloth of a darker shade that covered Mara's more intimate parts.

The very small part of his mind that did not focus immediately on the alluring figure in front of him noticed that she had arranged the room clearing out a large space around the place she now stood and had spread several candles giving the place a matching seductive ambiance. Luke could see the light from the candles reflected on her red hair, giving her an aura made of flames.

The overall image was that of a dream and he felt his blood begin to boil when he heard her speak.

"Jedi Luke, I am Arica and I'm here to pleasure you."

"Oh Gods," were the only words his brain allowed him to utter.

As the music changed to a faster pace, she began to move to its chords. Her body spun and tilted and stretched to match the music just like it was part it, and Luke was mesmerized by the beautiful woman dancing in front of him.

As the music played on, Luke discovered that it was not just one piece of transparent fabric that covered her, there were several layers of independent pieces and she began pulling them out one by one, usually throwing them on him in a very teasing, you can look but you can't touch, way forcing him to use all known and little-known cooling techniques to keep him from grabbing hold of her.

If Mara had rehearsed this previously or not, Luke did not know. Her movements were completely in tune with the music and the way she lured in his attention and yet managed to stay out of his grip seemed so flowingly natural, that it looked like she had done this so many times before.

'_Private dancing shows are Jedi Luke's prerogative_' She whispered through their bond just before she tossed a piece of her suit on his head.

When the final chords sounded, Mara's costume was stripped down to its opaque pieces and with the very last note discarded, she came up to him and straddled him where he sat.

"Is there a lightsaber in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She purred.

Giving up all his restraints, he picked her up and pulled her down onto the mattress; now his loving hands and eager lips could enjoy that silken expanse. Luke was thrilled that this enchanting vision was all his, every luscious inch.

They did not go to sleep for many hours after that.


	8. Surprise, it's Mommy's Day!

This next vigggie features the lovely family I made for Luke and Mara during _'Whispers of the Force'_ and _'How I met your Mother'_.  
Needless to say, it's one of those fics that may be AU for you but not for me.

It is also a celebration of Mother's Day.

* * *

**Surprise, i****t's Mommy's Day!**

**Set in:** 34 ABY, Ossus

Samira and Serena Skywalker woke up very early that morning. This was not uncommon for the two four-and-a-half-year-olds since they both did enjoy to be the ones to wake up their parents – a habit they had picked up from their older brother Ben but that he had since lost.

But on this day that was not the case. This day, they woke up early to prepare a surprise for their mother. They were going to cook their mother a Mother's Day breakfast.

First, however, they needed to recruit some additional help. So, instead of invading their parents' room, they invaded their brother's.

"Ben, Ben, wake up. It's Mommy's Day." The girls exclaimed in unison.

"Huh! Go away." The almost-eight-year-old boy grunted, sleepily.

"No, Ben, it's Mommy's Day. You promised to help." Samira reminded him.

"Fine." He said, getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he followed his little sisters into the kitchen.

A few minutes after the Skywalker kids invaded the kitchen, Mara's eyes flew open when the consciousness of something strange hit her – her kids had not come to wake her and Luke up. She was about to get up and check on them when her husband trapped her in a tight hug.

"Luke, let go!"

"No."

"I have to get up." She tried to push him off.

"No you don't." He tightened his grip on her.

"I do. I have to check on the girls. They didn't come in."

"They're fine, Mara. We'd know if they weren't."

"Skywalker, let go or I'll throw you off the bed." Mara warned, and Luke fought a laugh.

Instead of letting go, Luke slid to be positioned on top of his wife.

"I can't let you get up, Mara."

"Skywalker, I'm warning you -"

"Mara! They're alright," he insisted, but he knew he had to come clean with his intentions or he would suffer physical damage. "I promised them you would [i]_not_[/i] be getting up. You don't want me to break a promise to our kids, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, but Luke felt her relax.

"Do you remember what day this is?" He asked and saw his answer in her questioning frown.

"It's Mother's Day and our kids are preparing a surprise for their mommy." He answered and started to nuzzle her neck with his lips. "So, relax and enjoy the day off."

"They're in the kitchen unsupervised. Skywalker, that's dangerous!"

"All they have to do is thaw a few pre-prepared items and make juice, Mara. They'll be fine." He said, resuming his previous activity, nibbling her earlobe.

"But… Ooh… Bad Farmboy! "

Somehow, between the feel of Luke's lips on her ear, his hands on other parts of her body and his strong and seductive Force presence mixing with hers, Mara forgot all reasonable arguments, melted into his touch and his kisses and let him curl her toes over and over again.

Almost an hour later, the Skywalkers were enjoying their indolent moments of post lovemaking in each other's arms when the kids came bursting in.

"Happy Mommy's Day, Mommy and Daddy!"

"You're right on time, kids." Luke cheered as he called to him his and Mara's night clothes.

"Why are you and Mommy naked, Daddy?" Serena asked innocently after following her siblings at kissing mommy and daddy good morning.

"We were hot, Honey." Luke answered and quickly changed the subject. "Now, let's see what you brought us."

The tray was filled with foodstuffs. The kids had made juice and had collected fruits, they had filled glasses with blue milk and had made colored sprinkled flapcakes.

Even though the juice was a bit sour and the kids had put way too many sprinkles on the flapcakes, it was a really nice surprise and it made for a very pretty tray.

But the real surprise of the day was only discovered a few weeks later and only arrived nine months after Mommy's Day.


	9. The Joys of Grandparenting

This next viggie was a request made by Briannakin (from The Jedi Council Forums) a few weeks ago:

**Briannakin** posted: _'If you need an idea for another viggie for this: write me a AU L/M grandparent viggie, PLEASE!'_

I took it to heart and chose to use her own _**Dawning**_ AU, which I loved - the OCs are hers.

If anyone else has any suggestions, I'm all ears.

* * *

**The joys of Grandparenting**

**Set in:** 55 ABY, Coruscant

~x~

When his front door chimed, Luke Skywalker was already waiting to open it. He had sensed his son's approach since before Ben had even entered the building. Ben was bringing his kids, Luke's grandchildren, to spend the weekend with their grandparents while he and his wife Tegwen went on a much deserved twenty-four-hour retreat, and Luke was ecstatic. He didn't get to see his grandchildren often enough, sometimes going over a month without visits.

Just as he opened the door, Luke sent out a call to Mara through their bond, urging her to hurry up.

"GRANDPA!" The two youngest members of the family cried out in sheer joy and jumped to hug the senior Jedi Master.

They were so cute, his grandchildren. Both of them were blond with a little trace of red and big blue eyes; six-year-old Amik was just about convinced he'd be the best fighter pilot to ever cross the galaxy and four-year-old Lukia was as sweet and loving as only a little girl could be.

The two kids only let go of him when their grandmother showed up around the corner.

"GRANDMA!" They rushed to give her her very own hug while Ben took the chance to greet his father by the doorway. From where they stood, the two Skywalker men could hear Mara asking the children to please not call her 'grandma'.

"But you're the loveliest grandma in the galaxy." Ben remarked, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"But there's no need to advertise it," she replied. "Besides, I'm pretty sure your mother-in-law would object to that statement."

"Winter will just have to deal with it, 'cause I happen to agree with our son. You are the most beautiful and loveliest grandma in the galaxy and beyond." Luke stated, kissing his wife on the other cheek and admiring her figure. So what if she had more wrinkles and her hair was now mostly white, Mara was still as beautiful as she was on the day they had met, over fourty-five years earlier.

While the Skywalker adults exchanged greetings, the children had already ran off to raid the kitchen, looking for sweets. They came back out holding several pieces of chocolate fudge their grandfather had purchased that very morning.

"Is that supposed to be lunch?" Ben asked, taking one piece from his daughter and eating it.

"It is now." Luke answered. Obviously, after having all those treats, the kids would not be able to stomach the proper meal that was awaiting them.

"Well, I'll just pretend I didn't see that. I'll be back to get you tomorrow morning. Mom, don't let Dad spoil them too much."

"Me?" Luke faked an offended look. "I'll have you know that I don't spoil my grandchildren; I grand-cuddle them."

"Call it what you want, Farmboy. The outcome is the same." Mara chuckled. Truth be told, she was always Luke's main ally when it came to spoiling the grandkids.

"Well, they already have Grandma Winter and Grandpa Tycho to educate them. We're the fun grandparents." Luke declared smugly.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye, Mom and Dad! Bye, kids!"

"Bye, Daddy!" The kids waved as Ben left.

After the door shut behind their father, both kids turned to their grandparents expectantly.

"Where are we going this time?" Amik eagerly asked.

"We are going to the zoology park."

"YAY!"

~x~

A couple of hours later, after Luke and Mara had had their lunch and actually succeeded in getting the kids to eat some too, they were off to the zoology park.

The park was huge, with all sorts of animals from all over the galaxy. The more dangerous ones were confined in spacious habitats that mimicked their own natural homes and the tamed friendly ones were kept in parks of their own, where the visitors could interact with them. There were rides that traveled the full area of the park, giving the visitors a full view of everything and there were even lake areas where people could navigate and view the underwater creatures. All in all, it was great fun and the children loved it.

It wasn't even their first visit; the park was so big that it took several visits to see everything. Hell, if you wanted to be thorough you could go there everyday for a whole month without repeating yourself.

On this particular day, and after visiting the creepy-crawler habitat, a favorite of Amik's, the children chose to have a picnic at the farm habitat - a place where they could watch and even pet various animals living in a farming community.

~x~

Sitting under a tree, Luke and Mara watched their grandchildren playing with a pack of puppies.

"We're so fortunate." Luke mused aloud, placing his arm around his wife and feeling her snuggling under it. Memories flowed through their bond: the times their lives had hung by a thread, her illness, his coma, battles fought and wars won. "After everything we've been through, that we can be here with them is so…"

"Incredible?"

"Yes. And wonderful."

"We've beaten the odds, haven't we?" Mara said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, we did! Together." He replied, planting a loving kiss on top of her head and then resting his own against it.

An hour later, when it was time to leave, the children did not want to. They had made a couple of new friends and didn't want to leave them.

"But, Lukia, the puppies will still be here next time we come in." Mara told her granddaughter.

"No they won't, Grandma." Lukia replied and started to whimper.

"Hey, sweetheart," Luke called to the little girl. "Come on, I'll fix this for you." He said, drawing a timid smile from her.

He picked her up, took the boy's hand in his and walked up to the farm keeper under the watchful eye of his baffled wife.

A few moments later, they came back; the children sporting huge grins and each carrying a puppy.

"Skywalker, what did you do?" Mara questioned, raising a delicate brow.

"I did what any good grandfather would do in my place, my love. I got them the puppies."

The next morning, when Ben came over to get the kids, he was surprised to see two puppies welcoming him. He stared his father down and voiced:

"Tegwen is going to kill you."

"That's usually a very good start for me." Luke replied haughtily.

"Besides, I called dibs on that a long time ago," Mara added. "She'll have to get in line."

"If Tegwen fusses over the puppies, you two will have to take them in." Ben stated firmly.

"We will." Mara assured him, surprising even Luke. "What?" She asked him when she noticed his eyes upon her.

"Nothing, Love! I love you."

Rolling his eyes at his parents' sugary exchange, Ben directed the children and puppies out the door.

~x~

Two weeks later, the puppies were sent to live with the Skywalkers and the children started coming over every weekend to play with them. It was then that Luke understood Mara's assurance that, if necessary, the puppies could stay with them.

It made him love her even more.


	10. How to best kill time while in hyprspace

**How to... best kill time while in hyperspace  
**

**Set in**: Chiss ship, en route to Coruscant - 19 ABY

~x~

Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had just boarded their _borrowed_ Chiss vessel and were on their way to Coruscant. Even making the ship go at its maximum speed, the trip was still sure to last a few days.

So, the big question was: what could two newly engaged Jedi adults do in such a confined space for days?

That was what Luke had asked his fiancée just before she came to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning closer to his ear and being fully aware of his anticipation of her response, she whispered:

"We can work on those healing trances."

"What!" He snorted loudly. That was probably the furthest thing from his mind at the moment and it was certainly a very strange thing for Mara Jade to be suggesting.

"I don't know why you'd think that, Skywalker. I was very serious when I said I was ready to be a Jedi." She stated, smirking.

"Yeah, but… now?" He replied, still in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm serious." Mara told him, trying to make her own smirk disappear, but failing. The Farmboy's astonished face was too funny. "Come on, Skywalker. You're the one that's always bugging me to train and you made a really good case for it back in the caves. Besides, isn't it better to practice these things when you do have some healing to do?"

"Are you still in pain?" Luke asked, concerned.

"It's nothing serious," she soothed him, "but my shoulder is still pretty sore and I do have a number of other small burns and bruises, as do you. So it's the perfect opportunity for me to learn about putting myself and another in a healing trance."

It was true, Luke thought. They had left Nirauan for a little over twenty-four hours and between that and their stop on Adumar they had done little more than just sleep, they were so tired. Then on Adumar, they had freshened up and grabbed a bite of some real food, and went on their way again. But there was still a big part of Luke that was thinking that Mara was just teasing him, so he countered:

"Isn't this an unnecessary use of the Force? I mean, we don't need to go in a trance to heal these injuries."

Mara chuckled at his throwing her words back to her.

"No, it's teaching. It's like sparring, we don't have to do it, but we better practice for when we need the skills for real." She insisted, running her finger up and down his neck and thus raising the little hairs rooted there. "Think about it, Luke. You teach me the techniques, I heal myself and you and, within a few hours, we're both free to engage in much more pleasurable activities without the prickling of all the burns and bruises. What do you say?" She leaned in and murmured in his ear.

"Alright," Luke relented. After all, he had always wanted to teach Mara the ways of the Force and now she was not only willing to learn from him, but even asking for it. He could not pass up the opportunity even if teaching wasn't exactly what he had in mind to pass the time. When she got up from his lap and sat on the pilot's chair, Luke had to hold himself so as not to pull her back.

"First, I want you to close your eyes and feel the Force inside you. Not outside, but inside. I want you to feel your heart beating and the blood in your veins. Sense the individual cells that make up your blood, Mara. Pick a group and follow it running through your body."

Luke could see her concentrating and listening to his directions as she fulfilled her tasks one by one.

"Now, Mara, I want you to pay attention to the tissues around the cells as they flow. Notice their differences and similarities. Do you see them?"

She didn't verbally answer but Luke could feel her accord in the Force.

From there, Luke directed Mara to activate and deactivate nerve receptors, direct her body's chemicals and immune system cells to the parts of her body that needed healing.

In the end, he showed her how to immerse herself in the Force so fully and enter a stage of almost unconsciousness that magnified and concentrated her healing into the parts of her body that needed it most.

It turned out that the healing trance technique was not as hard as Mara had expected it to be, although the initial techniques took a few more hours than she had anticipated. Her previous experience with the trance in the cave was still very fresh in her memory and, once the first steps were understood, it was a simple thing to induce the trance in herself and in Luke.

After having successfully healed all her little pains, Mara prepared for awaking Luke up for the seventh time, his little pains all healed too. She leaned in over the unconscious Jedi Master, hanging mere centimeters over his handsome face and whispered the prearranged coded phrase into his ear.

"I love you."

Less than a second later, and before Mara could pull away like she had in all previous awakenings, Luke caught a firm hold on her, flipped her on her back and captured her mouth with his, kissing her eagerly and deeply. When they broke for air, Luke declared the lesson learned.

There was no more talk of healing trances or other Jedi techniques for the remainder of the trip.


	11. Blue Day, Yellow Day

**Blue**** Day, Yellow Day**

**Set in:** Yavin 4, sometime in the New Republic Era

~x~

Have you ever had one of those days when you simply can't bring yourself to open your eyes?

That was what this day was like for Luke Skywalker. One of those when his brain absolutely refused to work and his muscles only wobbled. He had already tried to up and start his day but his legs had just led him right back to bed.

It wasn't that he was depressed; he was just not in the mood for living. He was **_so_** tired, so sick of his routine. He was either teaching or he was out saving the galaxy.

Why couldn't the galaxy just save itself for once? And couldn't his students make progress without his presence?

Well, today they would have to because Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and Savior of the Galaxy, was taking the day off.

He turned to his side, pulled the covers over his head and allowed himself to slip right back to his previous state of slumber.

When his commlink rang, he only answered it so it would stop chittering.

"What?" He questioned, forcing his vocal cords to function.

"Luke," Tionne's voice sounded through the device, the Mara Jade just commed. She'll be landing in a few minutes. She's bringing the supplies we ordered."

Suddenly, like the flip of a switch, something lit up inside Luke's brain and he wasn't drowsy any more.

He jumped out of bed and made a point of meeting Mara Jade in person upon her landing.

"Hello, Mara!" The Jedi Master greeted the redhead.

"Skywalker - What are you so cheerful about?" She eyed him, amused.

"Nothing. It's just that it's a lovely day." He replied, grinning.

Somehow, his smile made her day brighten up - sometimes it was really great to see the Farmboy.


	12. How to bathe baby Ben

**A/N:** This is a request from **_haleyskywalker2_** She wanted a viggie showing L/M adjusting to parenting. _**Haley**_ - I hope you like it.

**A/N**** 2:** I purposely do not state time or place in this viggie or make any reference to that blasted Vong illness because I want this to work for as many universes as possible.

* * *

**How to... bathe baby Ben **

Mara Jade Skywalker watched her newborn baby boy as he waved his tiny fists in the air and tried to grab hold of her finger. She chuckled and offered him the desired finger. Had that tiny and perfect human being really come from inside of her? Had she really made something so beautiful? Ben had been born two days ago and Mara was still at awe with him - she suspected she would be for a very long time.

She felt her husband's comforting presence closing in moments before his arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted by her ear.

"It's time." Mara said, turning her head slightly to include Luke in her line of sight.

"Time for what?" He questioned, confused.

"To bathe the baby, Luke. I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, great," he cheered. "I want to watch and take holos of his first bath."

"Take holos?" Mara replied, raising her voice slightly. "No, Skywalker, you're bathing him."

"Me! Why me? I don't know how to bathe an infant."

"Neither do I! And what do you mean, you don't know? You have two nephews and one niece. Didn't you ever bathe them?"

"Yeah, but they were older. Much older."

"Well, that's more than I've ever done. Until the day before yesterday, I hadn't even picked up a baby before." Mara reminded him apprehensively.

"But it's your turn! I changed his diapers."

"I gave birth to him!" Mara stated, almost yelling.

"Ok, ok. You win." Luke tried to calm his wife. He really didn't want to pick a fight with hormonal Mara and he had no way to counter _that_ statement. "We'll figure this out. It can't be that hard."

"Yeah," she agreed, "if Han did it, you can too."

Mara insisted on her point that Luke should be the one to bathe the baby. He was far more experienced with children than her and, deep down, Mara was afraid she'd hurt Ben - he was so tiny and frail - and even holding him in her arms still felt somewhat awkward. She hadn't even been able to change his diapers yet. She had tried and almost thrown up.

Maybe this mothering business wasn't for her after all.

Luke immediately took notice of where Mara's thoughts were leading her and rushed to sooth her worries. He came closer and held her tightly, running his hand through her hair and whispering: "We just need more experience, that's all. We can do this."

Mara noticed his use of the 'we' pronoun and was grateful for it since it meant that Luke was including himself in this clumsy attempt at parenting and that made her feel less inadequate. She allowed herself to melt into his embrace and let him kiss her doubts away.

They were brought out of their loving moment by their son's gurgling.

"Alright," Luke said and then instructed, "we'll do this together. You get the towels and the baby cleanser and I'll get the water ready."

"Right." She complied and went to fetch the items.

When Mara returned, Luke was testing the temperature of the water in the small baby tub.

"I don't think we're supposed to use that much water, Luke." Mara remarked and Luke noticed she was holding and looking at a datapad.

She answered both his unspoken questions at once. "Instructions. It says we're not supposed to submerge the baby because of the umbilical cord," she read out loud.

Nodding, Luke let the excess water drain. After that, he took the datapad from Mara and skimmed through it while she went to get Ben.

Picking up a newborn baby from his crib was something Mara never saw herself do before and she still felt clumsy in her attempt. More than anything, she was afraid to drop her son if she didn't have a firm grip on him, or bruise him if her grip was too tight. She watched as the infant opened his eyes wider to gaze upon her and saw nothing but trust in them.

As gently as she could manage, Mara placed a hand under Ben's head and another supporting his body weight and lifted, carrying the baby to the refresher where his daddy and a bath awaited him.

"Ok, how do we hold him and bathe him?" Mara asked her husband.

"If we hold him upside down we could wash his head without the cleansing fluid reaching his eyes or getting his umbilical cord wet." Luke suggested teasingly and trying to make her laugh. She responded by rolling her eyes but gave him a smile none the less.

"Funny, Farmboy."

"Just hold him up and I'll do the washing," he told her.

Mara lowered Ben into the tub and, as soon as his feet touched the water he began splashing it everywhere and emitting noises that sounded almost like laughs. Apparently, baby Ben liked the water.

"If he splashes this much with two fingers of water, we're going to need rain coats and boots when we fill the tub. Some goggles, too." Mara said, after trying to blink the water out of her eyes.

Luke could do nothing more than assent and keep trying to wash his son while restraining his flighty limbs.

After a few minutes of this, when it seemed that baby Ben was nice and clean, or close to it, and his parents were almost soaked, Luke gathered his son with his hands while Mara reached for the towel. The very instant he brought Ben up to his chest, Luke felt something warm, muddy and brown covering his hand and arm. It was something smelly too.

"I think we need to work faster." The Jedi Master affirmed after Mara stopped laughing. The only thing they could do after that was give Ben, and Luke's hand and arm, a second bath.

But naturally, the infant was not done yet and as soon as the new water was in the tub, he immediately tinted it yellow. Luke could swear his son did that on purpose.

"I think he's teasing us." He stated and drew more laughs out of Mara.

After drawing Ben a third bath and washing him, this time successfully since he had no more wastes to get rid of, the Skywalkers dried and dressed him, and themselves, and then it was time for a feed.

Leaning comfortably against a stack of pillows and her husband's chest, Mara watched and felt as her newborn son fed off of her breast and then drifted off to sleep warm and comfortable, trusting and safe. She felt Luke's arms around her tighten as the sight of her and their child engraved itself in his memory - a moment of light to be cherished forever - and she felt his love flowing freely through their bond and to their son.

And she knew, it was all meant to be - they were a family.

Only much, much later did they remember that there were no holos of the occasion. But then again, they would not be needed.


	13. In the Realms of Possibility

A/N: This viggie is a product of the many bunnies in my head and some of other people's bunnies too. Yes, they reproduce like rabbits.

Also, it is set after Union, in no place in particular.

* * *

**In the Realms of Possibility**

It wasn't like Mara Jade Skywalker to dwell on what ifs, but sometimes in the dead of night, when her husband was fast asleep and she was stuck in insomnia world, she just couldn't help herself.

What if they had met earlier? What if they had hooked up before? How could something so right take so long to come together?

Now, looking back, why had she fought this for so long? She had felt it early on – the attraction and such a feeling of comfort whenever she was with him that it bordered on the uncomfortable. Why had the right path seem so wrong, way back when?

It was fear, she knew. Fear of giving herself and getting her heart broken. The irony was that the one person that could have helped was the one she was running away from.

She could have stayed with him after he had given her his old lightsaber and embraced the path then, or she could have stayed with him when he started the Academy, or even she could have surrendered to his many pleas after that. But she didn't and those had been her choices to make. To regret them now would be extremely uncharacteristic of her.

But it still bugged her that, when the Reborn Emperor had surfaced on Byss, Luke had been alone in facing him. Maybe if she had helped him with that, things would have taken a better spin and wouldn't have been in such a hard position. Of course, she could have ended up dead in the process... But no, Luke would have had her back and she would have had his. They always worked well together.

Also, if she'd been with him, that whole Callista debacle... She shuddered at the though. At the very least, Luke wouldn't have suffered such a heartache.

There were other times when they could have met. She knew their paths had almost intersected many times while she was still the Emperor's Hand. What if they would have met then? Would she have fallen for his Farmboy charm or would she have taken him to the Emperor?

What if Palpatine had ordered her to infiltrate the Rebellion? She was aware that he had thought of it, but something had changed his mind. Maybe he foresaw that it would not do to bring her so close to Luke in that guise.

Was that why he had ordered her to kill Luke? What if she had succeeded? She dreaded to think about that.

What if death had found them before they found each other? Their lives were certainly dangerous enough, especially in those days. She knew that if that would have happened, the void in her heart – the one that was always there before Luke had filled it – would have remained forever, it might have even taken over her whole heart.

She tried not to think of that.

What if she had left the Empire? Deserted and never looked back? Maybe if she had been able to see the Emperor for the monster he was.

She had been so blind then.

Or maybe she could have left after Alderaan was destroyed as many had done. She had been just as appalled as the common citizen at the ruthlessness of the act and yet had done nothing about it.

She regretted that, she should have left.

What if she had never been taken by the Emperor in the first place? She could have grown up happy and unaware of how terrifying the galaxy really was, but would they have found each other then?

And what if the Empire had never been? Then his father wouldn't have fallen and they might have grown up together in the Jedi Temple. No doubts, no pain, no war.

That would have been nice.

"Yeah, that _would_ have been very, very nice." A sleepy, tender voicesounded in the dark and strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

"Were you in my head, Skywalker?" She asked, but not in her usual annoyed tone.

"I'm always in your head, Jade. I told you, it's my favorite place in the galaxy."

She chuckled at his statement and held him back.

"It doesn't matter, you know." Luke said after kissing her neck and throat lingeringly. "The 'hows', the 'whens', the 'wheres'... the 'what ifs' of it all. We were meant to be and we would have been no matter what happened. The rest is just details."

After that, they fell asleep in each other's arms and dreamed of the family they were meant to have some day – two brave, mischievous boys and two rambunctious, beautiful girls.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I love this family so much. If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, check out the Mother's Day viggie and my fic How I met your Mother (see profile).


	14. Home is where the heart is

**Home**** is where the heart is****  
**

**Set in: **19 ABY, Coruscant.

~x~

Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had just landed their 'borrowed' Chiss ship in one of the most secluded NRI hangers on Coruscant, and had given their copy of Caamas document - the one Artoo had retrieved from the Empire of the Hand's databanks - to their friend and highly trusted member of the Intelligence office, Winter Celchu, since Leia was still on route from Bothawui.

Winter was to take the copy and, helped by Artoo, determine its veracity and track down the Bothans involved, thus laying to rest that whole mess. After completing their duty to the New Republic, Luke and Mara made their way home, leaving behind a very amused NRI agent.

One did not have to have the Force to feel the happiness those two exhaled nor to notice the proximity of their bodies and the familiarity of their touches.

The sun was setting when Luke and Mara left the NRI Headquarters to head home. They took a few steps and Mara stopped. Luke immediately figured out the hesitancy in Mara's sense. Their homes were a long way from each other because Luke was still living in the VIP apartment section of the former Imperial Palace and Mara wanted nothing more than to get away from the place.

"Your place is the other way, right? We can go there first if you want." He said, taking her hand in his.

"No, that's not it. I gave up that place almost a year ago. I moved everything to the _Fire_."

At first, Luke's reaction was one of surprise since he had no idea that Mara's residence had changed and then it dawned on him - Mara's home was even further away than he thought and it was in no way possible to get it back.

Luke had wondered before, just how much Mara had lost when she chose to give up her ship, but now he understood that she had lost everything. She was truly starting over.

"I still have a few items and clothes in Karrde's headquarters and in the _Starry Ice_ but nothing here." She continued, her thoughts turning inwardly.

"I'm sorry." He replied in his most loving tone and, putting his arm around her shoulder, led her to his place.

The Imperial Palace was not very far from where they were so, Luke and Mara walked there with their arms around each other, taking their time and basking in each other's sense and support, not caring at all if anyone noticed them or not.

Once they got there, Luke made sure Mara learned the access codes to his apartment and gave her the grand tour, telling her where everything was and making sure she made herself completely at home.

While she indulged in a well earned shower, he ordered them some alderaanian take-out, desserts and the best wine the restaurant provided.

When Mara came out, dressed only in one of Luke's longer tunics, the table was set with candles and even flowers. Looking around, Mara noticed that it seemed that her betrothed had thought of every desired detail.

He smiled when he saw her coming and commented on her chosen outfit.

"That tunic looks better on you than it ever did on me."

She looked lovely in it. It was a green tunic that Luke had bought years ago on a whim, although he couldn't remember why. Looking at the piece of clothes now, he realized that it was a perfect match to Mara's eyes.

"Don't sell yourself short, Farmboy, I've seen you wear it. It looks really good on you." She replied to his complement and focused her attention on him.

He too had showered - Mara imagined he had used the guest's refresher since she was occupying his - and changed into a dark brown colored tunic with lighter brown pants. She was pleased to see nothing black covering him.

Like the gentleman he was, Luke made sure to pull a chair for his fiancée before taking a seat himself.

"I'll have to go shopping tomorrow," Mara commented. "I need clothes and stuff you don't have."

"Yeah," Luke agreed apologetically. "I guess my flat is not equipped for a woman."

They didn't need to discuss whether or not Mara would be staying at Luke's. Somehow it was the most natural thing to do. Mara didn't even linger on the thought that her former self would not have accepted the arrangement so readily.

Their conversation through dinner was playful and fruitful with plan making.

They talked about the wedding and argued about how Luke didn't want to wait and Mara wanted to finish her Jedi training first. They settled for prioritizing Mara's training and then having the wedding as soon as she was knighted. Luke estimated that, since his future bride was such a good student when she committed, the training itself would take only a few more months.

Next, they tried to guess people's reactions to the news. At first, both of them believed that everyone would be incredibly surprised by the upcoming nuptials but after talking it over and commenting on several situations, they came to think that it might not be a big surprise after all.

They were so absorbed in their conversation that they only noticed the time when the candles burned out.

Taking it as a sign that it was time to call it a night, they moved the romance of the night into the bedroom and delighted in each other's taste and feel for hours still.

Just before falling asleep, Mara turned to face Luke, felt his arms tighten around her and murmured in his ear.

"I'm home."


	15. The best surprise of all

**A/N****:** This is obviously AU and I'm leaving time and place opened on purpose.

* * *

**The best surprise of all****  
**

"Luke, where do you see yourself in one year?... No that's stupid."

"Luke, you know how certain things have a way of sneaking up on us?... No, it makes it sound really bad."

"Luke, what do you think you'll be doing in eight months? 'Cause I think you're wrong... No, that's not it either."

"Luke, remember when we talked about having kids and decided it wasn't the right time? Well, it seems the Force doesn't agree. – No, I really hate that 'the Force did it' excuse. What about: Luke, you know this stomach flu I caught, you gave it to me."

Mara Jade Skywalker had spent most of her day trying to come up with the best way of breaking certain news to her husband. News he wasn't expecting at all.

She had only found out about her pregnancy that same morning. She had gone to see Cilghal with a stomach flu and had come out pregnant.

Now she was trying to picture the look on Luke's face when she told him the news.

Mara hadn't seen her husband in almost a week. He had gone to Coruscant to attend a series of meetings in the Senate concerning the funds for the Jedi Academy and she had stayed because of that stupid stomach flu. He was due back that same day, though, and that was why Mara had gone to see Cilghal. Luke would have a fit if he came back and she was still sick.

But apparently she was going to stay sick for the upcoming months so he'd have to get used to it.

'Great, the Farmboy is going to fuss over me non-stop now. I hope he'll be happy about it... What am I saying? Of course he'll be happy, Luke was made to be a father. I was the one who wanted to wait and he just went along with it to make me happy. My ever-loving Farmboy.'

Mara still wasn't sure how that had happened. She had been on fertility suppressors since the wedding but they had failed. Cilghal had only said that sometimes it happened and nothing was a hundred percent full-proof.

Mara took a few moments to access her feelings. It felt strange knowing she was going to be a mother and the thought scared the living daylights out of her, but at the same time it was almost comforting. 'Must be those mood swings kicking in.'

She turned her Force-sense into herself and reached for the little life inside. So tiny and trusting - it depended on her completely.

If anyone were to mention her having a child the day before, she would have called them crazy and said that she would have to be out of her mind to have a child, but now...

Suddenly, she felt so very protective of the little life and couldn't imagine herself without that little baby growing inside of her.

Mara was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Luke's arrival.

~o~

The first thing Luke did upon entering the atmosphere was to seek out his wife's presence and connect with her so he found it very strange that she didn't respond to him. Luke could sense Mara down there, in their home. She was safe but so distracted. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

He rushed home to find Mara sitting on one of the kitchen benches, staring at a piece of fruit but not really seeing it. Her face looked relaxed despite her being deep in thought.

Trying to figure out what was absorbing Mara so, Luke sought out her presence with the Force.

She shone more brightly than anything he had ever seen or could imagine and Luke's smile broadened when he realized it wasn't just Mara's presence that was shining.

~o~

When Mara turned towards the door and Luke standing there she knew that she could forget all her practiced lines and all her worries.

He came to where she stood and wrapped her tightly, but gently, in his arms.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, remembering all her previous doubts.

She smiled and his heart melted with happiness.

"There's nothing I want more. I just didn't know it before."

Their hearts sang as one as they celebrated the future coming of their unborn child.


	16. Lines in the sand

A/N: This takes place in my AU from Whispers of the Force / How I met your Mother.

* * *

**Lines in the sand**

**Set in:** Naboo, 31.5 ABY

~o~

Luke watched his five-year-old son trace lines in the sand, his pale red-gold hair shining in the sunlight, and the memory of a vision surfaced in his mind. This was one of the images he had been given just before Ben's birth, when he was trying to save Mara from that terrible Vong disease. He had been worried then, about Mara's future and her participation in their son's life, but not any more.

He turned his head a bit to his right and saw his twin little girls playing with their buckets and the sand. He hadn't seen them in his vision but, then again, he hadn't looked and they were definitely there now. The thought made him smile.

After another busy year at the Jedi Academy, he had decided to take his family on a vacation to Naboo, to visit his mother's family and introduce the twins to them. After spending two weeks with the Naberries, Mara had decided to take the kids to the coast. Not being a fan of sand, Luke had argued, but eventually relented.

It was not a hot day and everyone had clothes on. Only their shoes had been discarded and lay in a pile a few meters away. The temperature was probably the reason the beach was so empty of other beings. Luke liked it that way – peaceful and comfortable.

Watching his girls laugh as Samira landed with her behind on the sand, he made a note to thank his wife for her insistence.

He heard more laughter from Ben as the boy turned towards him and pointed. Before Luke could figure out what his son was pointing at, he felt a shift in the Force and a bucket of salty water washed down on him completely drenching his tunic and pants, drawing even more laughs all around.

More laughs followed when Luke sprung up and chased the culprit around the beach, tackling and straddling her and calling the kids in for a tickle fight.

With three kids and one adult tickling all her weak spots, Mara had to surrender.

"I'll have my prize, now." Luke said, still sprawled on Mara's thighs and with his hands supporting his weight and placed on the sand on both sides of her head.

"Come and get it, Farmboy." She replied with that husky voice that drove him crazy and with a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned in, covering her upper body with his and captured her lips with his.

Not even the girls' squeals and Ben's yucks halted their parents' kiss.


	17. While you sleep

**A/N:** This is a sequel to the vignette from 2 weeks ago 'The best surprise of all', but I think it works in other in other AUs and in canon.

* * *

**While you sleep.**

He loved to watch her sleep.

It was the only time she was completely relaxed, and yet he knew that it was only apparent. It didn't take much to make her jump out of bed in a defensive stance. They had had quite a few of those mishaps in the early days of their relationship, before she gotten used to sleeping next to him. But they had worked on it and gotten over that uneasiness together – as it should be.

Now, she accepted his presence fully but remained alert for other intrusions ... always looking out for them, even in her sleep.

She was so beautiful while she slept.

She was beautiful at any time of the day, but lying next to him in slumber, her features softened in the most endearing way. Her hair fell to her face untamed and her bare skin rubbed against his, making his own sleep a little harder to maintain. It didn't help that she was almost naked under the covers.

She was lying on her side, her back turned to him and her arms wrapped around her pillow. Her breathing was heavy and sometimes she grumbled something he couldn't make out. She was obviously dreaming.

'What are you dreaming about, my Love?' He gently probed her with the Force, catching glimpses of her dream and smiled. A little gold-red-haired, blue-eyed boy was running around in them. She was dreaming of a son, theirs. The one growing inside her as she slept.

He snuggled closer to her and kissed her bare shoulder, and she turned towards him, leaving the pillow behind. He welcomed her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest, mumbling something about farmboys.

He tightened his hold on her and felt for the life growing inside. Her bump was still barely visible but their son's presence already shone so brightly.

Relishing in their sense, Luke kissed Mara's temple and allowed himself to drift of to sleep and share in her dream.


	18. The Pains of Love

**A/N:** Since some of you asked for the mishaps mentioned in last week's viggie, here they are.

Translations for Luke's lines are in italics and parenthesis.

* * *

**The**** Pains of Love**

"I already said I was sorry, Skywalker. Stop whining!" Mara Jade retorted as she tried to set her fiancée's broken nose and examine his bruised left eye socket. It was 0400 hours and her patience was quickly running out. She took a deep cooling breath and tried to acquire some more patience. After all, it was her fault that they were not asleep as they should be. "Come, on. Let me see this."

"Oh, no!" Luke complained in a very un-Jedi way. "I'e xeen 'ow you hannle dis kind o' ding be'oe. I'm goin' do go do de med wa'd." _(I've seen how you handle this kind of thing before. I'm going to the med ward.)_

"Really, Skywalker, you want to bring other people into this?"

"Z'ay away, Ja'e!" _(Stay away, Jade!)_ He warned, taking a step back when she tried to approach him again.

"Fine!" Mara threw her arms in the air in exasperation and started to get dressed.

Just as they were about to exit Luke's apartment, the comm station buzzed.

When the Jedi turned it on, a worried Leia appeared.

"Luke, I felt a flash of pain from you. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Vine, 'eia. Juzd god i'do a liddle a'idend." _(Fine, Leia. Just got into a little accident.)_ Luke answered.

"We were just about to go see a medic, Leia." Mara cut in. "'Cause your brother won't let me have a look."

"Yo' nod tou'ing me a'ain." _(You're not touching me again.)_ Luke shot at her, making Mara feel even worse, and angrier, about the situation. It didn't help that Han Solo was now behind Leia, snickering at the situation.

"Do you need anything?", Leia asked, trying to hide her own amusement with concern, but only partially succeeding.

"No, dank yo'." _(No, thank you.)_ Luke replied.

"Why don't ya guys just come over for breakfast after you get patched up, Kid?" Han suggested, since he was dying to find out exactly what had happened.

Luke signaled his agreement and disconnected the connection, then left for the Imperial Palace's Med Center with a remorseful Mara in tow.

~x~

Two hours later, Luke and Mara were sitting around the Solo's kitchen with breakfast in front of them. Luke was feeling better, thanks to the Force and the effects of painkillers and his speech was now sounding a little more understandable, but not much. Mara was feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"Mara did this?" Leia asked with mirth.

"I said I was sorry. It's a reflex; Luke reached for me while I slept and I jumped. I admit I overreacted." Mara explained slowly, trying very hard not to snap. It was snapping that had gotten Luke a broken nose and a black eye.

"Well, at least she didn't shoot ya." Han put in.

The silence that followed spoke volumes.

"Mara, did you try to shoot my brother?" Leia asked, now sounding worried.

"Not tonight." The former assassin answered with a smirk, attempting to make it sound like she was referring to the times when she was still wanting to kill Luke. The last thing Mara wanted the Solos to know was that she almost had shot Luke with her small holdout blaster the previous week but had stopped just in time. As a consequence of that night, all weapons had been banished from the bedroom.

Fortunately, her effort was successful and the topic turned back to this night's mishap.

"I'm surprised you didn't block the blow, Kid." Han remarked.

"Ma'a is ext'emely fasht and I was ashleep, Han." _(Mara was extremely fast and I was asleep, Han.)_

"Luke needs to work on his danger-sense, too." Mara pointed out, and then seeing Luke's glare, added: "And I need to work on my non-danger-sense."

"You certainly do." Leia said. She did not wan to see her brother in that situation again.

After finishing their meal, Luke and Mara went back to their apartment in silence. Luke was concentrating on healing his swollen face and Mara was mulling about the night's event.

Mara was terribly concerned about the future of her relationship with Luke. Did this mean they wouldn't be able to sleep together?

She knew that there was always a part of her that was ready to strike, a remnant of her assassin's training, and it had served her well in the past but now it was becoming a real nuisance.

What if Luke didn't want to marry her anymore after this? Mara's heart tightened at the thought - it was the very core of her fear.

Just as Mara's mood turned even more somber, Luke halted his stride and turned to her, picking up her hand in his.

The mix of her mood with those incredible blue eyes of his pinned on her, made Mara force herself to hold back tears. Her effort did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, shtop it," _(Hey, stop it)_ he murmured gently, his voice still altered from the broken nose.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just -"

"I know, it was a weef'ex. I undeshtand." _(I know, it was a reflex. I understand.)_

He did, he really did. He understood Mara to the core and knew how sorry she was for hurting him. He had been silent about it so far, not because he was punishing her, but because his pride hurt a little. But no more, there was no way Luke would let his pride do to Mara what her fist had done to his nose. Besides he had had a lot worse before.

"What are we going to do? Maybe we should get separate beds." She suggested, but really didn't like that solution.

"No way, I wand do sh'eep wish you fo' the west of my life." _(No way, I want to sleep with you for the rest of my life)_ He stated, taking her into his arms.

"Even if you get slapped every night?"

"Small p'ice to pay." _(Small price to pay.)_ He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but winced at the pain.

"My poor Farmboy." She said and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his broken nose.

"Don' pidy me, Ja'e. I'm going make su'e you ca't move, much less jump, in bed." _(Don't pity me, Jade. I'm going to make sure you can't move, much less jump, in bed.)_ He stated, letting his pilot cockiness show.

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that, Skywalker?" She questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Like dish!" _(Like this!)_ He answered, wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind and directing her to the apartment's entrance. "Yo' nod gedding away f'om me, Ja'e." _(You're not getting away from me, Jade.)_

"Wouldn't dream of it."

After they closed the door behind them, Luke turned Mara in his arms so that they could be face to face, but did not ease his grip.

"I 'ove yo' Ma'a." _(I love you, Mara.)_ He stated, kissing her as deeply as he could under the circumstances.

"I love you too, my Farmboy." She replied and knew. She knew that with Luke at her side there was nothing they couldn't do. They would get passed this bump and one day, they would look back to this little accident with much, much amusement.


	19. UnExpected News

**(Un)Expected News**

**Set in:** 19 ABY, Coruscant

~x~

"I'm getting married." Luke Skywalker blurted out in lieu of a greeting to his sister and brother-in-law. If the intended result was to make them stare at him agape, then he promptly succeeded. Luckily none of them had been eating or drinking at the time or the situation would have gotten messy.

Long moments followed while the Solos tried to collect their thoughts and their jaws.

This was the first time Luke was with Han and Leia in person since getting back from Nirauan. They had talked over the comm a few times, mostly about politics and the Caamas document, but Luke felt that this piece of news deserved to wait until they were standing across from each other. He wanted to be able to feel the full impact of his words on his family. Of course, he hadn't expected them to be so astonished at his revelation.

"Well, aren't you two gonna say something?" He asked as his huge grin faded from his face.

"Congratulations?" Leia replied hesitantly, making it sound like a question while a million thoughts ran across her mind. She had no knowledge that Luke was seeing someone, much less thinking of getting married. Where did this come from? And just how - between tracking clones, tracking Mara Jade and tracking the Caamas document - did Luke find the time to propose to someone? Or be proposed to?

Similar questions were flying through Han's mind. The Kid looked different, more confident and undeniably happy. So very different than when they had seen each other on Iphigin. Han had to wonder what had happened in the meantime. What in the nine Corellian hells did the Kid find in that Nirauan planet? The little winged toddler with the heart shaped arrows? And who was he marrying? Han could only think of one name - Mara Jade. At least he hoped it was Mara Jade and not some surprise that would probably end up breaking the Kid's heart, like that body snatching Jedi wannabe.

Instead of wasting his time wondering, Han decided to simply ask.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Mara." Luke answered and his smile grew wide again.

"Hah, so you two worked out your differences." The Corellian replied, "I knew it was a good idea to give you two sometime alone."

"Mara Jade?" Leia questioned, ignoring the advance of the conversation.

"Yes, Leia." Luke confirmed, wondering why Leia seemed to have such a hard time grasping the notion. "Why're you so surprised?"

"But you two are always fighting." She noted.

"That was 'cause of all that bottled-up sexual tension, Leia. They took care of it, didn't ya, Kid." Han stated, his mischievous lopsided smirk making an appearance along with the bright red blush on Luke's face.

"But it's so sudden." Leia said, still finding cause to doubt.

"We realize that, Leia," Luke agreed. "But if you think about it, we've known each other for ten years and now that we realized each other's feelings, we really don't want to wait."

"And Mara's okay with this?" Leia insisted.

"Yeah! She just wants to finish her Jedi training first."

"Wait, you not only convinced Jade to marry you but also got her to actually become a Jedi? For real?" Han was now convinced that if something life changing had happened on Nirauan, it had been to Mara Jade.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to convince her. She came to the decision on her own. She's ready to be a Jedi."

"Are you sure you brought the real Mara back?" Han asked, teasingly.

"Yes, Han." Luke replied in annoyed amusement.

"Are you in love?" Leia asked, still trying to wrap your head around the concept.

"Yes, Leia, we are."

"Yeah, Leia," Han turned to his wife. "Where have been for the past ten years to miss it?"

"You knew?" Both twins asked the Corellian.

"Everybody knew. You guys seemed to be the only ones who didn't notice. The Rogues have had a betting pool on you and Mara for years."

"Then why were you so surprised?" Luke questioned.

"I guess I was expecting something a little more paced. But you just went ahead and leaped right into marriage. Wait - you two didn't elope did ya? And now are trying to cover your tracks?"

"No, Han! We want to share the moment with family and friends." Luke stated and then added, smirking: "And there was nobody in the Adumari base who was certified to perform weddings."

"So Mara Jade is joining the family." Leia concluded, now more at ease with the development. She had been taking particular notice of her brother through the Force and he felt so very happy - the happiest she had ever seen him really. And if that happiness was due to Mara Jade, than she was very welcome in Leia's family.

Leia thought back to all the times Mara had come through for them, despite Leia's and Han's lingering doubts about her. She had saved the twins from being kidnapped when they were just days old. She always made Luke feel better, even what all she did was drive him up a wall; angry Luke was so much better than morose Luke. But Leia still had to wonder why she hadn't seen it before. Had she realized it, she definitely would have done something about it.

"How long have you felt this way about Mara, Luke?" She asked.

"I think I've always felt it, but I never thought she reciprocated so I buried the feeling deep inside myself, where I could forget about it."

Luke remembered how disturbed he had been about Mara in the early days of their prickly relationship. How just as she seemed to be warming up to him, the whole Byss debacle had happened and she had withdrawn from him completely; the sorrow of seeing him serving her old master had been too much. He hadn't understood that, at the time, and had been hurt when Mara had left the Academy and refused to continue her training.

Sometime later, Callista had appeared in his life and distracted his heart from the feelings he had for Mara and, by doing so, deepened the wedge between their hearts. He now knew that it had been then that Mara had first realized the depths of her feelings towards him - just as her heart was breaking.

But no more! No more lingering on the past, regretting the decisions they had made. Now the walls that they had built around their hearts had crumbled, exposing the feelings within, and they had jumped at the chance to love each other.

For the first time in his life, Luke felt truly whole and he wanted to shout her name from the rooftops.

That he could share it with his family only added more joy to his heart.

"I love Mara with everything I am, Leia. It would mean a lot to us both if we had your blessing."

"Of course, Luke." She said, wrapping him in a loving embrace. "I'm so happy for you."

"Where is Mara, anyway?" Han asked when the twins parted.

"She's breaking the news to Karrde." Luke answered, wondering now how she was doing.

"You must bring her over for dinner tonight so you can tell the kids in person and we can start planning this thing." Leia stated, taking on her self-appointed big-sister-role.

"I will. I know she's looking forward to it." Luke said, thinking that more than looking forward to it, Mara was very nervous about it.

A little while later, Luke left the Solo apartment and made his way to his own, where Mara was waiting for him.

"Well, how did it go? What did they say?" She asked in jitters.

"They were very happy for us, albeit surprised, and they invited us to dinner tonight." He said after he kissed her and held her tightly. "And Karrde?"

"Karrde wasn't surprised at all," Mara replied. "And get this - he already had someone to fill in my shoes. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he planned the whole thing."

"I always have that impression of Karrde." Luke said, dragging his fiancée to the couch and sitting them both so that her back rested against his chest and his arms held her firmly in place. "And speaking of plans - be prepared because something tells me Leia is already planning our whole wedding in detail."

"Oh, Gods! Do you think it's too late to elope?"

"Yes! I told you we should have done it on Adumar."

"Was that a Jedi hunch you had?"

"It certainly was." He teased, nuzzling her neck.

"Doe that mean I have to start listening to you?"

"Yes, it does. But I know you won't."

Turning around and straddling him, she said: "You know me so well, Farmboy."

Laughing, she caught his lips with hers and didn't let go for a long time.

Needless to say, they were both very late for the dinner at the Solos.


	20. Dreaming of you

**A/N:**I'm going to leave up to you whether this is a part of the beach scene in Rebirth or something AU. I do this because, even though I love Rebirth, I love a Vongless galaxy even more.

* * *

**Dreaming of you**

Sometimes his dreams were so vivid, he'd have to literally turn on the light and walk out of bed to shake them.

But this was one dream he did not want to shake. He just wished she would still be there when he'd fall asleep again.

He had had this dream before, a handful of times. He was walking on a beach with her, hand in hand, and a feeling of bliss wrapped around them. The sun was bright and a soft fresh breeze blew.

He would stop then, and pull her against his chest. He would then kiss her and feel her kissing him back. And the only thing keeping him from holding her tighter was the bulge in her stomach. He knew that bulge was his child.

In the dream, they were married, he knew it. But in reality, he had no idea who she was; all he knew was that he had never met her. And after he woke up, the memory of the dream would start to fade and all that remained was a vague memory of rich red-golden hair, the taste of her kiss and a deep feeling of loss.

He hoped that one day he might get to meet her for real.

~.~

_Many years later..._

They were walking down the beach, barefoot and holding hands. Suddenly he stopped and made her stop also.

"What is it, Farmboy?" She asked, noticing his look of deep concentration, She hoped it was not bad news.

Her worries were set to rest when he smiled at her.

"I feel like I've been here before."

"Oh, did you bring someone here before?" She teased.

"No. I've been here with you." And saying that, he brought her closer to him.

"I'm pretty sure I have not been here before." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a dream I had a long time ago." He clarified.

"Is that so?" She smirked. "And I was in it?"

"Yeah, you were." He kissed her gently.

"So, tell me more about this dream of yours."

"I really don't have to. It was exactly this, right down to our little guy here." He said, placing a hand on her round belly. "I think we were even wearing the same clothes."

"I wonder what that means."

Holding her even tighter, he answered:

"It means... it confirms what I already knew - that you're my destiny, Mara. We were always meant to be."


	21. The Facts of Life

**The Facts of Life**

**Set in:** Ossus, 2 months after _'Surprise, it's Mommy's Day!'_ (8th viggie)

~x~

The Skywalker children - Ben, Samira and Serena - were gathered in their home's living room eagerly awaiting their parents to join them. The kids had been told to wait for mom and dad there because they had something important to talk about.

"Are they gonna be much longer?" Ben asked, rolling his eyes. Like the typical almost-eight-year-old boy he was, he had much better things to do than sit on the couch waiting. It didn't help that he had inherited his mother's patience, or lack thereof.

Both four-and-a-half-year-old girls shrugged in perfect synchrony, mirroring each other perfectly.

From where they were sitting, the kids could see their parents standing in the kitchen, whispering to each other. It was obvious that they were hesitant to come in and give them whatever news they had to give, but Ben wished they would just come out and say it.

The kids had already noticed that things were changing in their household. Mom was often sick in the morning and her moods were all over the place, and Dad was even more protective of Mom than usual. It was a good thing that all the Skywalker kids were strong in the Force and could detect their parents' underlying happiness despite all signs to the contrary, or they would have been truly concerned.

Seeing that neither Mom nor Dad was willing to get on with it, Ben decided it was time to give a little push.

~x~

"Luke, they're waiting for us." Mara whispered to her husband.

"I know, but do we have to do this now?"

"We have to do this eventually. They need to know that their going to have a baby brother and they need time to adjust to the idea before the baby's born."

"Yes, I know that. But... you know they're going to ask about..." Luke gestured towards his wife's belly.

Mara snickered at her husband. Luke had been teaching children for so long and he still couldn't handle certain questions. "We can always tell them the Force put the baby in mommy's belly like we did last time."

"I'm pretty sure Ben is not going to fall for that one a second time."

"I'm not gonna fall for what?" Ben stepped into the kitchen, interrupting his parents.

"Let's join your sisters," Mara said, directing father and son towards the living-room.

After they had all settled, Luke prepared himself to break the news to the kids, hopping they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Kids, we have something to tell you. We are going to have a new baby-"

"A baby?" Serena jumped up excitedly.

"Like the one Tenel Ka had last year?" Samira quickly followed her twin.

"Oh, no!" Ben complained. "Don't tell me it's another girl. This family has enough girls."

Mara laughed at Ben's statement. Besides Samira and Serena, Ben already had two girl cousins - Jacen's daughters Allana and Leina; and another one on the way - Jaina's still unnamed girl. The boy was obviously feeling lonely.

"You're in luck, Ben. You're going to have a baby brother."

"YES!" Ben cried while the girls pouted.

Just as Luke started thinking that he and Mara were going to get a free pass, the questions started.

"When is the baby coming?" Ben asked, already looking forward to not being the only boy anymore.

"In about seven months." Luke answered.

"Can't he come now?" The boy asked. Six months was way too long.

"No, Ben. He's not ready to come out now." Mara tried to explain.

"Maybe if we talked to him and gave him a new toy, he would come sooner." Serena suggested, trying to help her brother.

"It doesn't work that way, Honey." Mara chuckled. The girls' confused faces told her and Luke that they now needed to explain the concept of pregnancy to them.

Beside her, Luke was thinking that it was a pity the kids hadn't been exposed to more pregnant women during their short lives. Jaina was now pregnant but she was on Coruscant and Tenel Ka had spent most of the pregnancy on Hapes. Maybe he should have a little talk with Tionne and have her introduce the concept in her classes. Then again, it was too late for that.

"You see, kids, the baby is now growing in here," Mara started to explain and put her hand on her belly, "and it's very tiny. It needs to grow a lot before it can come out."

And then the questions started darting out.

"How's he coming out?" "How did he get in there?" "Mommy, did you eat the baby?" "Are you going to throw up the baby, Mommy?"

"Oh, boy!" Luke muttered, running his fingers through his hair. Noticing his wife's silent plea, he sent her through the Force: 'Don't look at me, it was your idea to tell them.'

'But it's your fault we're in this situation to begin with.'

"Kids - one question at a time." Luke stepped in before his wife made good on her threat and vaped him.

"I didn't eat the baby and I'm not vomiting him." Mara clarified for the kids.

"Then how did it get there?" Ben questioned. Being almost eight years old, he already knew that his father had something to do with it and he remembered some stuff about when his mother was pregnant with his sisters but was very curious about the details.

Mara and Luke exchanged looks and Mara urged him to go on.

"When a man and a woman love each other very _very_ much, sometimes they make a baby."

"Ooh!" The twins exclaimed and Luke almost breathed in relief. "How?" There went the relief.

"Mara, Love?" The Grand Master almost begged.

Patting his leg and chuckling at his embarrassment, Mara decided to help out her husband.

"You see, in order to make a baby, the future daddy places a little seed inside the future mommy and the seed grows, and then nine months later the baby is born."

"And we have a party?" Samira asked.

"And we have a party." Luke confirmed.

"Wait, but how does the dad put the seed inside the Mom?" Ben then asked.

"That, young man, is not for your age. All you need to know now is that he does." Mara stated in that tone her kids knew allowed for no more argument.

"Yeah," Luke added, very thankful that Mara had terminated the awkward questions, "now you kids go play."

Finally liberated from the confinements of their living-room, the Skywalker kids got up and made their way outside.

Just before exiting, Serena turned back to her parents and, remembering her father's statement about love and babies, she said with a huge smile:

"You two _really_ love each other a whole lot." Not waiting for a response, the little girl rushed outside after her twin.

"That we do." Luke affirmed, putting his arm around his wife and kissing her. "That we do."

"Whew! Don't you two have enough kids already?" Ben's voice sounded from the door.

Not paying any mind to her elder son's comment and seeing that he was already out the door as well, Mara just cupped Luke's face and continued his kiss.


	22. ChocolateBerry Bliss

**A/N:** This viggie is a direct result of daydreaming while eating ice-cream.

~x~

**Chocolate-Berry Bliss**

Luke Skywalker had just gotten home to find his wife sitting on her favorite couch with her legs tucked away under her. It was a lovely summer afternoon and the sun entered their home filling it with a yellowish warmth that reflected off Mara's red-gold hair and her light brown tunic. She was a breathtaking vision.

But her surroundings, and even her husband's arrival, were completely lost on Mara because all of her attention was directed to the individual dessert bowl in her hand; a bowl filled with her new favorite treat - a white and brown iced cream made of white and dark chocolate and covered with streaks of violet camby berry syrup. It was delicious.

Quietly, Luke approached Mara and took a seat right next to her. She only acknowledged his presence when he dipped his finger into the bowl and scooped some of the iced cream into his mouth.

"Hey!" She immediately complained and pulled her bowl away from him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let me have some." Luke pleaded and tried to plunge his finger in the bowl again.

"You would steal her favorite dessert from your wife?" She asked, pulling said bowl even further away from him.

"I'm trying to teach my wife to share." He declared.

"Uh-huh. Ask nicely."

"May I, please, have some?" Luke asked, offering her his most earnest smile.

Mara dipped her spoon in the iced cream and directed it to her husband's mouth, only to turn it back at the very last moment and eat its contents herself.

"Hey!" Now it was Luke's turn to complain, but completely unconvincingly since her mischievous chuckles were very contagious. "You missed a spot." He commented, noticing a bit of cream on the corner of her mouth.

Leaning forward, Luke gently placed his lips over the creamy bit and licked it clean.

"Tasty." He remarked before directing his lips to the other corner of Mara's mouth and licking that. "Oh, yes! I like it." He said and captured her full lips with his, tasting the dessert inside her mouth, mixed with her own natural flavor.

Only when they parted did Mara notice that the bowl of iced cream had already left her hands and was now in his.

"Give it back!" She demanded.

"Ask nicely, Jade."

"Please, Master Skywalker." She purred in that tone she knew could drive him crazy.

"Now you're playing dirty. Come and get it!" He said, dipping the spoon in the bowl and eating it. Just as he was taking out the spoon from his mouth, Mara was already on top of him, capturing his lips and getting her share of the dessert.

"Hmmm! That _is_ better." She remarked between breaths.

Once that portion had been fully savored by both, it was Mara's turn again to eat a spoon-full and Luke's turn to taste it on her.

It took them almost another half-hour to finish the rest of the bowl.


	23. Shards of Time

This one contains a little SPOILER for Choices of One. A very little one.

It's also a missing scene from my **Shadows of Yesterday** AU, although it can work in canon.

~.~

**Shards of Time**

**Set in: **Between the engagement and the wedding

~.~

Mara couldn't help but be nervous with the prospect of this particular training session. Which was silly, the pragmatic part of her brain told her. She never had any trouble with all the techniques Luke had taught her so far; she was an excellent Jedi Apprentice.

But this one scared the hell out of her.

She knew Luke would be there to help her, and that they would be alone in a secluded location, so they wouldn't be interrupted by anything. This should have helped to calm her down, but it didn't. If anything, it made her even more anxious.

This was one time Mara really wanted someone to cut on her time with Luke.

"Are you ready?" She heard Luke ask from behind her. He could undoubtedly feel her misgivings, but he had slipped into his role as a teacher and so would not enable them.

He knew this was important.

"Yes." She replied, trying to hold on to the concept of the word.

They were in the Manarai Mountains, in a retreat Luke had put together during his time on Coruscant and came when he wanted to be alone. Mara had to agree that this was the perfect setup for meditation and she could see why Luke loved it so. She also had to agree that this place was far more suitable as a background to the techniques Luke was about to guide her through than the Imperial Palace which was filled with bad memories.

Luke guided her to the center of the room, where he had previously covered the floor with comfortable pillows, and signaled her to sit down. Next, he handed Mara a falling-star dome - an item she had said brought back a memory from her childhood, one of the few she could remember.

"Now, clear your mind, Mara, and concentrate on the dome. Just let the images flow."

The first images to surface were no surprise; they were of the memory associated with the dome. She was trying to find out about the falling-stars inside, what made the streaks, and she had broken the dome. Then a voice clamored from the doorway _'Mara, what have you done?'_. _'I'm sorry, Momma,'_ she heard herself say in a very childlike voice, _'I'll fix it,'_ she promised. _'Some things just can't be fixed,'_her mother had said and she had taken the broken pieces away from the child.

Mara felt her heart tightening all over again, partly because she had broken her falling-stars dome, but mostly because she had made her mother get mad.

In the back of her mind, Mara felt Luke urging her to move on. It was funny how, not that long ago, she would not have let him share her memories like this. Now it just felt so right - if they were sharing their future, they should also share their past.

He helped her dig a little deeper, to uncover what lay just beneath the surface.

Mara saw herself running barefoot on a cold but sunny day, she was laughing as she was being chased by an older girl, family perhaps or maybe a neighbor. There was a lake on her left and she was holding an old and fluffy stuffed toy.

Another memory took over, this one buried even deeper in her mind - she was looking at her reflection on the surface of the lake, it was warmer now and she was wearing a light summer tunic. The face looking up at her was that of a little girl with loosely braided red hair and sparkling green eyes. She couldn't be more than four years old. A woman appeared behind her, with matching red hair but blue eyes instead of green. She picked up little Mara and led her into the water. Mara couldn't possibly feel safer.

As that memory played out, a cold harsh grip took hold of Mara's chest. Suddenly it was night and she heard her mother's voice raised in defiance. Mara got up from her bed and peeked outside through the window. The small house was surrounded by white-armored men with funny white heads. _'Hide, Mara'_, her Momma told her through their bond and she hurried inside the closet. Moments later, the sharpest deepest pain little Mara had ever experienced shattered her world and turned it to black.

When Mara came to, Luke was leaning over her, his handsome features and his blue eyes filled with worry and love. He had seen her memories almost as clearly as she did and she was grateful for it for it meant she did not have to tell him about them.

.

Moments later, they were in the hut's kitchen and Luke was handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

He was a bit disappointed that the technique had not uncovered more - it had been such a success in other cases - but he guessed that maybe Mara's lack of memories was greatly related to her young age and the trauma brought upon her by her mother's death did the rest. It was possible that the Emperor hadn't actually done much to erase her memory, only encouraged her not to remember.

Luke sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

They stayed like that for a long time, just quietly sipping from their cups. Luke knew Mara didn't want to talk right now and he knew not to push. She was grieving.

When she finished her cup, she encircled his torso with her arms and quietly wept. All he could do was let her and be there.

.

Much later, after Mara had calmed down, Luke finally spoke up.

"There is something more, isn't there? More than just the memories we saw?"

Mara took a deep breath and answered: "I served him, the one responsible for it. I pledged my life to him."

"You didn't know any better, Mara. You were too young." Luke tried to comfort her, both with words and through the Force.

"I did unspeakable things on behalf of the man who destroyed my family. They would be ashamed of me. You should leave me, I don't deserve you."

Luke rushed to her and cupped her face, making sure she looked him in the eyes.

"Don't ever say that. I love you with all my heart. Without you I would not be whole." He kissed her then, making sure to imprint all his love into the kiss.

"And your family would be proud of you, Mara." Luke continued after they parted. "Even though you were serving an evil man, you kept your heart free of that evil. You fulfilled your duty with honor. Of the things you told me you did, you always acted in accordance to the law and your conscience."

"It was still wrong." She said.

"You didn't know any better. And you've made amends." He replied, holding her tightly. "Now come on, let's take a walk and catch some air. If you're willing, tomorrow we can try to find out where that lake is."

"Thank you, Luke." She halted before stepping foot outside.

"For what, love?"

"For believing in me, for not giving up on me and above all, for loving me."

Wrapping his arms around her, Luke showed Mara just how thankful he was in return.


	24. May I have this dance?

**May I have this dance?**

**~x~**

**Set in:** L/M's wedding feast

**~x~**

Luke Skywalker had never thought of himself as the jealous type or possessive, but today of all days, he just didn't want to let go of his wife. This was their wedding day, for Force's sake!

But it seemed that all the men at the feast were determined to take Mara away from him. Lando had already taken Mara to the dance floor three times (go tend to _your_ wife, Lando!), Karrde four times (just because you're her father figure doesn't mean you get to dance with her more than the groom), the Rogues, Luke had already lost count because they kept switching and even Han and the Solo boys had had their dance.

And every time Luke tried to cut in, they'd let him dance with Mara for about a minute and come to steal her away.

His Jedi patience was at a limit.

Taking a deep breath and counting backwards from a hundred, Luke decided it was best to catch some fresh air and made his way to the adjacent terrace.

After a few minutes alone, he sensed her coming.

"There you are." Mara said, greeting him with a gentle kiss and letting him embrace her.

"Were you followed?" Luke asked, bringing her closer to him.

"I snuck out."

"Good! Come with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her to a very secluded place of the terrace.

It was a small corner hidden behind tall bushed fences, but the greatest thing about it was the open window placed a little further to the left. From there they could clearly hear the music coming from inside the ballroom without being spotted. The available space behind the bushes was just big enough for a couple to dance very close together.

"May I have this dance?" Luke whispered, already placing his hands on the strategic spots of Mara's body.

"Naturally,.. husband." She replied into his ear. Her mention of their new status brought a jolt of pleasure to Luke's soul and his smile widened accordingly.

After a few moments of dancing cheek to cheek, more than a minute, Luke said:

"Have I told you that you look wonderful?"

"Not in the last half-hour." She teased. "You don't look so bad yourself, my Farmboy."

"_Your_ Farmboy?" Luke noted, raising an eyebrow. Mara had never phrased it that way before. He decided he liked it.

"Yes," she smirked jokingly, _my_ Farmboy. And don't you forget it."

"Aren't we possessive today?" He chuckled.

"You danced with every girl in the party. Twice. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Yeah, 'cause you were busy with every guy in the party multiple times."

They laughed together.

"I'm dancing with you now." Mara observed.

"And no one will part us this time." Luke stated, tightening his grip on his wife.

"No one will." She agreed, seeking his lips and tasting them.

"No one will ever part us again." Luke vowed and returned her kiss.

They only returned to the party when it was time to bid everybody farewell and call it a night.


	25. 20 Things I hate about you

**20**** Things I hate about you (because 10 are too few)**

**.  
**

1. I hate that you changed my life even before you knew I existed.

2. I hate your serene calmness that won't fade, even when I'm pointing a blaster at your face.

3. I hate that you care about me when I really want to KILL you.

4. I hate that you believe in me, when I can't.

5. I hate that you can always spot me in a crowd.

6. I hate that you pour your Jedi doctrine on me every chance you get.

7. I hate that you're always asking me to train.

8. I hate that you can defeat me when we spar.

9. I hate your farm boy idealism.

10. I hate that you constantly stand up for everyone else, but never yourself.

11. I hate that you are ALWAYS in trouble.

12. I hate that you carry the weight of the galaxy upon your shoulder.

13. I hate that you just can't stay out of my head and I really hate that I REALLY like it when you don't.

14. I hate that your eyes seem to bore into my soul.

15. I hate that my heart beats faster when you're around.

16. I hate that your smile makes my heart melt.

17. I hate that every time you get hurt, my heart bleeds.

18. I hate that you have taken over my dreams, asleep and awake.

19. I hate that you've carved yourself into my heart so deeply that it will never fade.

20. And most of all, I hate how long it took me to say _I LOVE YOU with all my heart_.

~.~

1. I hate it when you're not around.

2. I hate to see you with Lando.

3. I hate it that you give me the cold shoulder.

4. I hate it when you walk away from me.

5. I hate that you're so DAMN stubborn.

6. I hate that you keep denying your potential.

7. I hate it that every woman my sister sets me up with isn't you.

8. I hate it when you're always right, even when you're wrong.

9. I hate it when you snap at me as soon as I open my mouth.

10. I hate it that when you're speaking, I think of how KISSABLE your lips are.

11. I hate it that when I watch a sunset, I always think of your beautiful hair and how I just want to run my fingers through it.

12. I hate that my pretending to join the Reborn Emperor hurt you so much.

13. I hate it that I had to go over the SPEED BUMP on the road to destiny that was Callista.

14. I hate that it took us this long to get together.

15. I hate it that your obligations to Karrde takes you away, even now.

16. I hate to go to sleep without you.

17. I hate to wake up without you.

18. I hate it that we haven't been able to have kids, yet.

19. I hate the thought of even the whisper of a possibility of taking my next breath without you.

~.~

"Mara, I can only go up to 19."

"I win then," she laughs. "What are we supposed to do with these now, _Master_?"

"We're supposed to burn them. Purge them from our system, all of our past hang-ups will go up in smoke." He answers her with a smile.

"Don't we even get to read each other's?" She asks, curiously.

"That's not the point. Besides, I'm pretty sure I know what you wrote."

"I think I need to add another item."

"Mara! Just do it."

Throwing the pieces of flimsy in the fire, they stay long enough to watch them burn and he whispers in her ear: "Happy third anniversary, Love."


	26. I'll live, my love

**I'll**** live, my love.**

.**  
**

**Set**** in:** Zonama Sekot, just after the battle of Coruscant - TUF (quoted italics were taken from the book)

.

While watching her husband sleep on their cot, Mara Jade Skywalker could not bring herself to smile. Maybe if he was _really_ sleeping and not in another Force-healing trance, she would not have that difficulty.

Yet, there he was.

Even though the left side of his chest was covered with bacta patches, Mara knew exactly what was underneath - a deep throbbing gash made by Shimrra's Scepter of Power and remnants of its venom. Together, they had almost taken Luke from her.

Now, they were back in their Zonama Sekot dwelling and Luke had slipped into the healing trance after Cilghal had examined him and confirmed that, even if there was still venom coursing through his veins, the amount was no longer life threatening. It would, however, slow his recovery greatly.

A tear ran down Mara's cheek as the memory of what had happened hit her once more. She had almost become a widow that day. If not for Jacen and his substance manipulation techniques, she _would be_ a widow already.

Their earlier words, spoken just before the battle, returned to her mind.

_"You__ think I'd drop you into the midst of all this to make you a widow-or me a widower?"_ He had teased and she had responded: _"That's not your style._"

But when she had seen him again, as the battle ended, Luke was dying. Mara would never be able to forget that sight of her husband lying against the wall, his face already sickly pale and his voice barely audible.

The event was still so fresh in her mind and it had hurt so much that she could dismiss the _other_ outcome yet. It was still there, looming in the back of her mind.

What if Jacen hadn't been able to help? What if Luke _had_ died?

She'd be alone, then. That thought stung Mara's heart so deeply, that it bled.

More tears spilled from Mara's eyes and her mind flew to another part of the galaxy, to where her son was. Her heart reached out to Ben and found some comfort. Their little boy was as much a part of Luke as he was of her. If Luke had died, Ben would be all she had left - poor kid would be smothered by an overprotective mother.

Mara almost chuckled at that thought. Both Luke and Mara had promised that, should anything happen to the other, the surviving parent would make Ben the center of their life. Neither had questioned if their son would appreciate being in that position, though.

On the cot, Luke stirred and Mara felt his Force presence strengthen. He was waking up.

Another set of words came up to the surface of her memory.

_"I'll__ live, my love."_ He had said to her when Jacen's technique neutralized enough of the venom to allow him to wake up.

Her Farmboy was back; she would not be a widow and Ben would have his father.

As Luke opened his eyes, lying on the cot, Mara let his beautiful blue eyes wash away her bad memories of the day and she rewarded him with the tenderest kiss.


	27. Step by step, a road is trekked

**A/N:** This is a follow-up of my SJRS September Challenge entry, Misery loves company (if you haven't' read it you might want to in order to better understand this one - you'll find it in my profile). What can I say except that the bunny kept nibbling. As it turned out it was all Wes Janson's fault.

Also, for the sake of this AU, the Callista Trilogy simply didn't happen.

~.~.~.~.~

**Step**** by step, a road is trekked**

Luke Skywalker woke up bright and early the morning after the 15th anniversary of the Battle of Yavin. Despite the embarrassment he had sustained the previous day and the fact he had crashed on Mara Jade's couch, he had slept very well indeed and had woken up feeling just pretty good.

He and Mara had spent some very pleasurable hours after they returned from the Med Center and he changed out of his _Leia_ costume and into a tunic and pants he had picked up on the way.

Mara had continued to tease him about it long after he had put the costume away and he had helped her tend to the many rashes spread on her body due to her allergy to her costume.

They had laughed and planned their vengeance on Wes Janson after Leia had commed and told them that not only had he been responsible for switching Luke's chosen costume, he had done the same to many others of the party's attendants. The prankster Rogue had also managed to sprinkle itching powder on some of the other costumes causing at least fifteen other people, in addition to Mara, to pay a visit to the Med Center.

The anniversary costume party might have been terrifying but Luke's and Mara's after-party had been terrific.

That was until the anti-allergy medication that Too-OneBee had given her took effect and Mara just fell asleep while Luke was kissing her - he really tried not to take that personally, he knew how strong those meds were. Luke practically had to carry her to her bedroom and put her to bed while she mumbled something about 'blue puppy eyes'. After that, he ended up sleeping on her couch for the simple reason that he didn't feel like going back to his place.

But the important part of the previous day was that they had finally stopped dancing around each other and now it seemed their relationship had taken a leap forward. He couldn't wait to take the leap after that.

Stretching with the Force, Luke sensed that his _hostess_ was still sleeping peacefully, but would probably be waking up soon, judging by the hungry sensation building up in her stomach. Mara hadn't eaten much last night.

Knowing this made Luke move to her kitchen and start preparing breakfast.

While he looked around in the cabinets and refrigeration unit for the foodstuffs that could compose a nutritious breakfast for them both, Luke's mind wandered off to the previous stages of their relationship.

They had known each other for six years now, and Luke had always felt attracted to the fiery red-head. He suspected she felt the same way, but her issues were many and Luke had always felt that she wasn't ready to complicate matters between them. It was better to wait until she was.

So they had spent the previous years flirting and helping each other out of jams, practicing Mara's Force skill whenever she was in the mood and just being there for each other whenever necessary.

They were, above all, good friends. Not bad for a relationship that had started with her very much wanting to kill him.

Just as he was setting the table for breakfast, Luke felt Mara stir and awaken. A few minutes later, she showed up in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Luke greeted cheerfully.

"Hi. Caf?" Mara replied in a very sleepy voice.

Poring her a cup of the hot drink, Luke took the time to observe the woman before him. Her hair was disheveled from sleep, her face was marred from the pillow and her eyes were still struggling with the light. She had slept in the tunic she had changed to upon arrival and it was now all wrinkly and a little on the twisted side. To Luke, she looked absolutely beautiful and he hoped to see her like this many more times.

While Mara drank her caf and ate one of the baked pastry he had prepared for her, Luke continued to take in the woman before him. She didn't seem surprised to find him in her kitchen, but she didn't seem happy that he was there either, so Luke found himself acknowledging another possibility; Mara might have been feeling different in the morning. She had seemed eager last night, up until she had fallen asleep, but maybe she was now reevaluating her options. Maybe she thought she had made a mistake. Or maybe she just wasn't a morning person.

When he turned his attention to her again, Mara had put down her empty mug and was looking at him with knowing eyes.

Coming closer, she cupped his face with both her hands and lightly kissed his lips.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." She said while pulling away.

"Need a hand with that?" He asked in a playful manner.

She answered by smirking mischievously and grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the refresher.

Luke grinned as he contemplated the following step of their relationship.


	28. An overdue present

**An**** overdue present**

.**  
**

**Set**** in:** Coruscant, 21 ABY

.

This was the day.

Luke Skywalker grinned as he checked himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was combed back and his shirt was straight and buttoned right.

This was the day of his and Mara's first wedding anniversary, a very important occasion no matter how one looked at it. There would be more anniversaries, but this was the first. One standard year today, Mara had told him _'I do'_ and he had answered in kind. People said they had exchanged hearts as they exchanged vows, but Luke knew their hearts had been merged together on another occasion and location, in the caves of Nirauan.

This was an important day for another reason. Luke would finally fulfill a promise to his bride - the one about replacing her lost ship. Mara had said it wasn't necessary but Luke knew she had been excited about the plans he had shown her.

But building a ship takes time and it had taken him the better part of the year to finish his wife's present. Still better late than never and at least he'd be able to make this anniversary ever more memorable.

This new ship was a testimony of his love for Mara. Luke had designed it himself, thinking of all the features his love appreciated in a space craft and making sure to add the comfort her other ship delivered to all that traveled in it.

Which was saying a lot. The _Jade's Fire_ had been a luxury yacht, fully customized for travelling in style and security. It was as beautiful and deadly as Mara Jade.

But this new ship was a worthy successor. At least he hoped it was. And tonight, he was going to present it to his wife as a late wedding present.

When Luke heard the bedroom door open, he knew Mara was coming.

She looked so lovely as she came in the living room. Her dress was a dark green shimmering silk with a long cleavage and very thin straps, and it clung to her every curve in the most alluring way and it was long, almost to her feet. Her hair was down and its waves fell over her shoulders and framed her face in the exact way she knew he loved. Mara was obviously wearing high heels because she was looking him in the eyes without having to tilt her head.

Luke only became aware that his jaw had dropped when Mara reached to close it.

"You look wonderful." He stated.

"You're not so bad yourself." Mara commented, smirking. She was pleased to see that he was not wearing his traditional Jedi getup.

"Shall we?" Luke took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" She asked as they were leaving.

"You'll see." He answered as he opened the speeder door for her. Luke noticed that she didn't roll her eyes at his gesture as she usually did. This night, even Mara was feeling romantic.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Mara didn't even try to hide her surprise at the location. They were at the Imperial Palace's adjoining hangar, the place where Han kept the _Falcon_ and the other Palace inhabitants kept their own crafts.

Grinning widely, Luke led his wife to the furthest berth. There, completely lit by several spotlights, rested a 50-meter long, blade-shaped, green hulled ship, the most beautiful Mara had ever laid her eyes on.

This time it was Mara's turn to be agape.

"She's yours." Luke whispered in her ear.

"Oh. My. Stars." Mara murmured, looking over the ship from one end to the other and top to bottom and making Luke chuckle at her astonishment. "It's beautiful, Luke."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love."

Taking her hand again, Luke led Mara to the opened hatch.

Inside, he gave her the grand tour, starting in the cockpit and ending in their private stateroom.

"It's amazing!" Mara shouted, throwing herself on the bed, hair and shoes and propriety completely forgotten. "And you designed and built it."

"Yup." Luke affirmed with a little pride glowing in his eyes.

Getting up from the bed, Mara approached her husband and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"You're more multitalented than I thought, Luke. If you ever want to quit the Jedi, you can make a fortune building ships."

"Hahaha! You're funny."

"Yeah, I think I want that talent of yours all to myself. Along with your _other_ talents." Mara's voice was now husky and seductive, and she ran her fingers up and down his chest, reminding Luke that they _were_ right in front of the bed.

Moving his hands to Mara's waist and back, he tightened his grip on her. Just as he was about to catch her lips with his, she somehow got free.

"I was thinking of your _setting the table for dinner and serving food to your hungry wife talents_." Mara said, running to the ship's galley where she had seen a basket full of what she thought would be dinner.

~.~

After dinner, Mara insisted on taking the ship for its christening voyage and flew it to a nearby deserted system, one where no one would think to look for them.

Once there, it was time for another, more detailed, guided tour and for another kind of christening, one that Luke insisted the ship needed and Mara was only happy to oblige. After all, he was the expert on the ship.

Many hours later, after they had slept and awoken, Mara turned to Luke who was still holding her in bed.

"Did you name it?"

"No, I thought you'd want to. It is your ship."

"Hmm. I was thinking about _Sabre_, the _Jade Sabre_."

"I like it." He smiled.

"Have I thanked you for my gift yet?" She asked, spreading herself on top of him.

"Not in the last thirty minutes."

"My bad." And with that, she caught his lips with hers and thanked him again... and again... and again.


	29. Dance the night away

**A/N:** This one is meant to take place in the same AU as 'Misery loves company' (SRRS September Challenge - see profile) and 'Step by step, a road is trekked' (27th viggie of this series), although it might work in canon, maybe.

~.~.~.~

**Dance the night away**

He always loved to watch her dance. The fluid motions of her body enthralled him so that he found it impossible to look away.

It was a thing of beauty and, like all things of beauty, it was a rare sight.

The first time, Luke watched Mara dance was when she first came to the Academy. It was late and he couldn't sleep, so he wandered to one of the place's empty hangars, hoping to get some lightsaber workout and tire himself out that way.

When he reached his destination, it had been taken.

Mara was there.

Stepping back, Luke made to leave but found it impossible to do so. He was already hypnotized by his student's flowing body. The only thing he could do to avoid detection was to cloak himself in the Force and hope Mara didn't look his way.

There was no music that he could hear - she was probably wearing an ear piece - but there was no need. Mara's movements were music enough.

He watched her for a long time, as she pirouetted and twisted and turned so quickly and gracefully, as he battled the urge to join her. If she was to find out he was watching, she surely would hurt him, or worse never do it again.

It was almost morning when she finally stopped.

.

Over the next few years, Luke only got to watch as Mara performed other types of dancing. Sparring was a dance in its own right, and he loved to be her partner in it. She never missed the beat.

He'd love to be her partner in all types of dancing, but rarely indulged in the classical type. The few formal functions they both attended were always packed with dancing couples, but Mara never danced during those.

That is, until the day Luke gathered his nerve and asked. It only occurred to him later that she had made an exception for him.

.

Only after he was sure of Mara's feelings towards him, did Luke confess his passion for her dancing skills. She teased him about it, of course, asking if he was only interested in her for her dancing skills.

"You know I'm not." He answered, flipping her on her back and trapping her under the weight of his body.

"I think you're thinking of _another_ kind of dance there, Farmboy." She teased, already running her hands through his hair and down his naked back.

That night, they _danced_ together all night long.


	30. The dream I didn't know I had

**A/N:** As you probably noticed, I've been doing these _every week_ for 30 weeks now. Unfortunately, it seems I'm running low on ideas so don't be surprised if, from now on, I start posting less often. I don't intend to end this series but it is getting harder to keep up the pace.

But for now, enjoy the next one.

* * *

**The**** dream I didn't know I had.**

I watch my baby slumbering in my arms, so little, so frail, so trusting - my son, the child I never thought I'd have... never thought I deserved.

He is two months old now, but I still find it hard to believe he's here. My beautiful baby boy.

He stirs lightly in his sleep and I caress his reddish blond hair and sooth him.

"You're safe, sweety." I murmur and continue to rock my baby gently, dancing slowly in the dim lit room. I never tire of looking at him.

I never thought I'd be a mother. Always believed I wasn't cut out for it. I knew nothing about taking care of children and had never wanted to know.

When did that change?

At first, right after marrying Luke, we agreed that it was too soon. We needed time to settle and make a home. I was relieved that Luke was willing to wait. I knew he'd wait for as long as I needed him to.

He would never pressure me.

But I could see the longing in my husband's eyes and I knew – I just knew he would be a wonderful father. Maybe that was when I first started contemplating having a child. Luke would be so happy.

Luke deserved to be happy.

When I finally got pregnant, as unexpected as it was, it was also a wonderful blessing. We weren't even trying.

I remember Luke's bright smile when he found out. He was literally glowing. He held me tight and told me it would be alright, that we would make it.

We were going to be parents.

At that moment, I let my husband's love melt my fears. There would always be doubts but that was normal, he assured me. All parents had doubts.

That night, I dreamed of holding my child for the first time and it felt so right.

In my arms, Ben stirs again, this time ready to wake up. A few moments later, a set of bright blue eyes open up to meet mine. Ben has his father's eyes and I loved them so.

I love this baby so much. So much more than I ever thought possible. The only other person that can claim such love from me is my husband, but still that's a different kind of love.

Luke's love completes me, but Ben's is a part of me. I could no longer imagine myself without either.

I sense Luke waking up now and turn to watch him get up from our bed. He always knows when his son is waking up. He approaches us and encircles us in his arms from behind. He rests his chin on my shoulder and holds us close to his heart.

As Ben's eyes flutter open and focus on us, he gurgles and smiles. It's like he's saying: 'You're here.'

"Yes, baby, we're here. We'll always be here for you." I whisper to him.

A little while later, Ben's back asleep. So little, so frail, so trusting.

So loved.


	31. How to handle a Forcesensitive baby

**A/N:** This little bunny bit me this morning while I was reading JM77's latest chapter of that hilarious story '_Byss you were here_'.

It's also a sequel to last week's viggie.

* * *

**How to... handle a Force-sensitive baby**

I'll admit, I always wanted to be a father.

I used to watch my sister and Han with their kids and long for something like that for me. Don't get me wrong, I get along great with my niece and nephews, but a part of me knows it's not the same. I play with them and spoil them and try to be the best role-model I can be to them, but they're not _mine_ and at the end of the day, they go home and I'm left alone in my childless life.

When I married Mara, I knew I was taking the first step into having my own family. The thing was, I soon realized that Mara wasn't as ready as I was - and with her background, who can blame her - but I hoped she'd come around... eventually.

And she did!

When we realized she was pregnant, I was the happiest man in the galaxy. So what if the pregnancy was a little unexpected?

The joy I felt when I found out I was going to be a father was only surpassed by the joy of holding my son for the first time.

But nothing _ever_ prepared me to handle a Force-sensitive child full time. I have a whole new level of respect for Han and Leia, and Corran and Mirax, and all the other parents of Force-sensitive children.

Usually Mara is very protective of our son and struggles against leaving him but, this time, she had to. Her friends were relentless on dragging her out the door. They were having a party in honor of Mirax's lifeday and Mara was supposed to stay over night, so I was be left in charge of our ten-month-old boy.

I was more than happy to oblige, mind you. Mara deserves a night off with her friends, and I was looking forward to spending the time with my son.

"Don't you dare to feed him sugar!" Mara told me while Leia took Ben from her and handed him over to me and Mirax tried to pull her out the door.

"I know that, Love." I tried to soothe her. Did my wife really have that little faith in my parenting skills?

"Make sure you lock away his toys before bedtime." She continued, grabbing her duffel bag. "And he needs to go to bed on time."

She came up to us again and gave Ben a gentle kiss on the head.

"Be good to Daddy, sweetheart."

Ben offered her one of his toothed smiles that completely melt her.

"And you, Farmboy, just be good." She gave me a little peck on the lips and ruffled my hair teasingly. Apparently, we're both her little boys - I'm not sure I like that, so I caught her by the waist and gave her a proper kiss, making our son laugh and all the other ladies in the room either roll their eyes or go _aww_. Guess which was which?

Anyway, they left and left us, Skywalker men, home alone.

The first couple of hours went very well. Ben ate his soup and drank his blue milk and we played. I told him a story and put him down for his nap.

Then I thought I'd get some work done. My mistake.

After about twenty minutes, I heard a loud breaking sound coming from Ben's room. I immediately rushed there to find all his toys scattered all over the floor and one of the lamps in pieces on the floor.

Ben was standing on his baby bed, hanging on to the rail and looking completely innocent.

"Ben, what happened here?" I asked him, making sure to sound a little angry. I knew he couldn't answer, but I had to state my displeasure.

"Pow?" He said, while I started putting away all the mess. This must have been why Mara had told me to lock away the toys. She could have been more explicit, though.

"Ok, Ben. Time for your nap." I stated, lying him down again.

He frowned and muttered: "Nuh, bah."

Before I could figure out what he was saying, a ball came out of nowhere and bounced off my head. Ben laughed.

Apparently my son wanted to play ball with me.

Ok, wasn't like those reports couldn't wait. Besides, it wasn't night time yet and I thought that if I tire him out, maybe he'd sleep all night.

So we played ball for a while, then we had and X-wing against TIEs battle in his room - my son is really good at levitating things, Yoda would have been proud - then it was story time again and finally another game of bouncing balls.

And with all those games, the afternoon went by in a flash and it was time for Ben to go nighty-night.

With all the exercise, Ben went out like a light. Mission accomplished!

I went back to my reports but soon enough, I was yawning too so I called it a day and went to bed.

For the first time in that day, I actually missed my wife. I hate sleeping alone. So I grabbed her pillow and held it tightly, wishing it was her instead.

.

An unknown amount of time later, I woke up with something tugging at my covers. I didn't feel any danger so I just turned on the light and found my son standing next to the bed, clutching my covers and grinning at me. He doesn't really walk yet so he must have crawled in from his room. But how did he get out of his crib?

"Dadda?"

"Ben, what are you doing here? It's nighty-night time."

"No. Mamma?"

"Mommy's not here today." I tried to explain. I picked him up and took him back to his room. Sure enough, the side rail was down. How did he do that?

"Mamma." He started to whimper.

"She'll be back tomorrow, son." I tried to soothe him. "I'm here."

"Dadda." He put his arms around my neck and continued whimpering against my shoulder. I could tell he did not want to let go of me.

Oh, well! Mara will kill me if she finds out, but how am I supposed to make Ben fall asleep again if I don't do it?

I took him to my bed and laid him down next to me. Before he fell asleep I told him that this is just a one time thing and it would be our secret. I think he understood because he gave me a very mischievous smile. Ben got that one from his mother.

The next thing I know, it's morning and Ben is trying to bounce on my chest. I grabbed him and took him to the refresher to get washed up.

Then it was time for breakfast.

Ben always wants a taste of my hot chocolate, but Mara usually doesn't let him have any. She says it's too strong for a baby. But sometimes I slip him a little of it when she's not looking, so he already has a taste for it.

This morning it was not different. I let him have a sip of it and then fed him his mashed cereal.

Not that he wanted it, mind you. He wanted more hot chocolate.

In hindsight, I should have known it was going to happen. I turned around for one second to fetch a new toast for me and I heard a crash behind me.

When I turned back, I found Ben covered in hot chocolate and my mug broken on the floor. He tried to give me a _sorry_ look, but it was kind of hard considering he was licking his hands while doing it.

I swear, that mug was nowhere near him.

I didn't know whether to berate him or laugh.

Looking at the chrono, I realized that Mara would be home soon so I rushed Ben to the refresher, again, and cleaned him up, again.

Then I rushed back to the kitchen to clean up that mess.

If Mara was to find out about our little mishaps, she would _never_ let me stay with Ben again.

We can't have that, can we?

_Fortunately_, I have a very strong bond with my wife and I can tell when she's approaching.

By the time she came through the door, we were sitting on Ben's playing mat, playing a game - we were the picture of innocence.

I'd like to say that Mara never found out what we had been up to, but _unfortunately_ I have a very strong bond with my wife and that makes it practically impossible to keep a secret from her.

Either that or Ben squealed.

Still, she wasn't as mad as I thought she'd be and told me it was a good experience for me.

But, of course, when that night Ben wanted to sleep in our bed again, Mara sent us both to his room and stayed in ours, sleeping peacefully, all by herself.


	32. Being difficult, the easy way

**Being difficult, the easy way.**

.**  
**

_Set after viggie 27 - 'Step by step, a road is trekked.'_

_.  
_

"Mara, will you—"

"Will I what?" She nibbles on his ear, cutting away his flow of thought. He believes she does this on purpose.

He cups her face and tries to make her stop her ministrations. It's not easy, her enticing body is just an inch away and it feels so good.

"Will you—" He tries again and again she interrupts his course. Maybe if she was wearing more clothes this would be easier. "You really are not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Come on, Farmboy. When have I ever made anything easy for you?" She whispers in his ear.

"Mara – focus!"

"Now, there's one I never thought I'd hear from you." She laughs. "Okay, what do you want to tell me?"

Luke takes a deep breath and starts.

"We've been seeing each other for almost a year now."

"We've been _seeing_ each other for well over a year, Luke. What we've been doing for the past year is way more than _seeing_ each other." She smirks and squeezes his thigh.

"Fine. May I continue?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He can't help but give her a peck on the lips. "We are perfectly aware of the feelings we share and the strong bond we have."

"We are?" It's too fun to tease him and she can't help it.

"Yes, Mara. We are." He rolls his eyes. "And I for one would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's a long time. Are you sure you won't get sick of me?" She pokes him in his hard naked chest.

"Pretty sure." He catches her hand and just holds it. "Mara will you marry me?"

"See, was that so hard?"

"No, can I have an answer?" He tries not to show how nervous he is.

"You can have an answer," she nods. She really loves to make things hard.

"And what's my answer?"

She waits, tracing his jawline with the tip of her finger. She wants to make the moment last.

When his nervousness starts to fill their bond, she lowers her shields completely and lets him see just how much she loves him too.

"Yes." She finally says.

They seal her answer with so much more than a kiss.


	33. The joy of anticipation

**The joy of anticipation.**

.**  
**

It never ceased to wonder him how her presence in the Force shone like a supernova. And that was then; now it was even brighter than that. She radiated life.

Perhaps because life was growing inside of her.

Sometimes he caught her just standing or sitting down, with her hands placed over her bulging belly, caressing the baby inside both physically and with the Force. He always joined her then, placing his hands over hers and feeling their child responding to their love.

They were truly magical moments.

But the best of these magical moments came the first time they actually felt their son move. Really move.

Mara had been the first to feel, of course - it was a mother's prerogative - but Luke had come rushing in. he had felt her exhilaration through their bond and her mental picture of what had occurred.

Joy of joys, that moment was.

Thankfully, the baby had not stopped there and continued to move well after his daddy's hands had joined mommy's.

"He'll be a handful." Luke commented as he felt another poke.

"He already takes after his dad." Mara responded with a huge smile.

"Oh, I don't know. His mom is pretty restless herself."

Mara chuckled. "You're right. With parents like us, this kid is going to be something else."

"He'll be worse than the Solo kids." Luke added.

"We're doomed and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wouldn't either." Luke replied.

Bending down over his wife's abdomen, Luke placed a gentle and loving kiss on her belly.

He couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms.


	34. Awkward Questions

**A/N: **Set in the same AU as viggies number 8, 16, and 21

* * *

**Awkward Questions**

~o~

**Set in:** Some lovely Outer Rim world, 36 ABY

~o~

Luke Skywalker was not very used to going out and shopping for supplies. Usually that task fell on Mara or the droids, but this time Mara had to stay home tending to one-year-old Garen who was running a little fever and, because they had wanted a nice calm vacation, the droids had stayed on Ossus.

So here was Luke trying to look inconspicuous while pushing a repulsor cart through the market with his three older kids in tow, trying not to overlook any item in Mara's list or she would make him go out again and get them.

"Dad, can I go check out the new X-Yii games?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Sure son, but don't wander off."

"'Kay Dad." Ben turned away and ran to a cornered section of the market where several other kids his age had gathered up and were watching demos of the games.

"Daddy, what do you want next?" Six-year-old Samira asked. She and her twin had appointed themselves the official _item-fetchers_ for this shopping trip.

Luke looked at the list and then around to the shelves and pointed. "I need two of those pink boxes over there."

And there went Samira to get the designated boxes. "Daddy what are these?" The little girl asked as she placed the boxes on the cart.

"Those are for Mommy."

"Yes, but _what_ are they? She insisted.

"They're just something Mommy asked for."

"Daddy, you're not answering Samira's question." Serena pointed out. Those two always stuck together; it was very cute but it could also be very annoying.

Seeing that Daddy was being uncooperative, Samira stared intently at the box, reading the label on it. "It says _menstrual pads_. Daddy, what are _menstrual pads_?"

Why did he have to teach the kids to read?

"They are something _adult_ women use every month." Luke replied as succinctly as possible.

"Why?" Samira insisted. If her Daddy was this hesitant to talk about it ought to be good.

"I think you need to ask Mommy about it. After all she's the one who needs them."

"Hey, there's something attached to this one." Serena noticed and picked up the other box, reading the fine print below the label. "_Prophylactic Barrier for_-"

"Okay!" Luke interrupted before the little girl could finish. _Cursed samples; they should be outlawed._

"What are those?" She still asked.

Reaching for the Force for calm and clarity, and to suppress the blush that was bound to have surfaced on his face, Luke answered. "They're for making water balloons."

Before the girls could think that new information over and ask another question he told them to get the nerf stakes.

"Yummy!" Samira exclaimed as she and her sister went to pick up the packs from the display case.

"Daddy," Serena started upon returning. "How do the nerfs make the stakes?"

_Kriff!_

Surveying the room for a way to divert the girls' attention, Luke found the answer on the other side of the market.

"Oh, look! They're giving away puppies over there."

~o~

Later, when father and children returned home, Luke had to answer Mara's question.

"Skywalker, why are there four puppies among the groceries?"

"For two reasons, my love. The first is we have four children. And second, because puppies make for a great way to avoid awkward questions."

"You do realize you're on puppy duty now. Right?"

"No," Luke smirked. "The kids are on puppy duty, and they know they have to keep up with their end or they won't be able to keep the puppies. Plus... while they're occupied, they can't ask us awkward questions... or interrupt us when we're busy _testing_ some of those samples.

The mischievous grin on her husband's face made Mara chuckle and feel all warm inside.

"Just be glad you're even more irresistible than you apparently think _I think_ you are.

That was one heated kiss the kids were too busy to even notice.


	35. After the battle

**A/N:**This is a missing scene set after the epilogue of _Showdown at Centerpoint_, it also a sort of companion piece to a vignette I wrote months ago - _One __for __the __road_, and that can be found in my profile

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**After the battle**

**Set ****in:** Drall, 18 ABY; after.

Surveying the grounds around him, Luke had to admit to himself that he was relieved. True, he had lost a friend in the battle, and for that he was so deeply sorry, but he could have lost a whole lot more. So many people he loved had been involved in this mess. Even the children had had a part to play.

They were alright now, if their fun and games were any indication.

Turning to his right, Luke saw Mara Jade, leaning against a tree trunk and watching the children play, a quiet smile on her usually stern visage. On a moment's decision, he decided to join her.

"Hi," he greeted her and sat down next to her.

Mara studied him as he sat, undoubtedly seeing more than he intended to show.

"Hi, Skywalker." She greeted back.

"Thank you." He said after he settled.

"For what?"

"For helping Leia and Han. They told me everything you did for them. You really came through for them."

"No problem." She waved her hand as if dismissing her actions.

"So, what are you gonna do next?" He asked, trying to engage in an uncomplicated conversation.

"I'm going back to Corellia and try to find my crew. I lost them when the riots started."

Some people might have been surprised by Mara's concern for her crew, but Luke wasn't. He knew just how loyal she could be and he knew that that loyalty extended to the people under her command. This was but one thing he truly admired in the redhead.

"What are _you_ gonna do?" She repeated his question back to him, although she pretty much knew his answer.

"I'm going to Bakura. I got them into this mess, the least I can do is escort their dead back home."

Yes, she definitely knew his answer.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah." He muttered and Mara could tell it was a much too sensitive subject. She almost reached out and took his hand, but decided against it in the last second. She was not ready for the commitment of physical contact, not even one as simple as the touch of hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied, but his voice denied his words.

"Really?"

Sometimes Luke wondered if indeed Mara Jade knew him better than he knew himself.

"I'll be alright."

"Okay." She knew there was no point in pressing the issue. Luke was the most stubborn person she had ever met and he never _ever_ admitted his weaknesses, even when they were the most natural thing in the galaxy.

After minutes of restless silence, Luke asked: "So, did you hear about Lando?"

Only after the words were out of his mouth did Luke realize that they were probably a mistake. Hadn't Mara had that affair with Lando for all those years? Was she over him? Would she care about his upcoming wedding?

"Yeah, he told me." Mara laughed and Luke could tell there was no bitterness there. Maybe she was really over him. "He also told me you were his assigned sidekick in his quest for a wife."

"I wouldn't say _sidekick_, but yes I helped."

"You see, that's one thing I never imagined was part of a Jedi Master's job description."

He immediately could tell she was baiting him.

"It's not. It's part of a friend's description."

"Hah, alright then. So when I'm ready to find a rich husband will you come with me and help me interview candidates?"

Somehow, Luke did not like that idea at all, but he couldn't very well admit it, could he?

"Are you thinking of marriage, Jade?"

"I could be. Do you know anyone that would be interested?" She replied, taking her baiting to a new level. What was that note she detected in his voice?

"What about your Jedi training?" He inquired seriously, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, come on Skywalker. Don't start!" Talk about raining on her parade.

"Fine!" Luke shook his head, he did not feel like arguing his case, anyway. This would always be a wall between he and Mara and he was getting tired of banging on it.

Mara could feel the silence between them rising again like a physical barrier. _Another_ physical barrier. A part of her wanted to reach out and break it down, but most of her just wasn't ready for that. Who knew what would be released once that wall was broken?

After a few more minutes, Luke bid her farewell and walked away, saying he had to prep his trip to Bakura.

As she watched him leave, Mara was left to think about the man she had known for so many years. So many things remained unsaid between them and she had to wonder whether they would remain for much longer.

She couldn't help but feel weighted down herself, by the shear mass of so much wasted potential. On his part and on her side of things.

Getting up and retreating to prep her own trip, Mara had to admit to herself that she really hoped the future would present a real chance for working on bringing down those barriers.

And she hoped it would be soon.


	36. Reclaiming the night

**A/N:** This is a missing scene from Chapter 7 of Shadows of Yesterday, (if you haven't read it, you probably won't fully understand this) it also plays in with my two dark vignettes from a few weeks ago Turning Point and Revenge of the Sith. They can all be found in my profile.  
And yes, this was the plan all along.

~*~  
**  
Reclaiming the night**

**Set in:** Byss, two months after Thrawn's death.

Mara Jade looked at the antique chrono on the wall for what was probably the hundredth time. Did time pass slower on Byss? Did the Emperor control that too? He seemed to control everything else, even her dreams.

Mara shuddered as the memory of last night's dream resurfaced. She could still feel the crushing pressure of Skywalker's hand on her throat as the bones of her windpipe broke.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was that she could tell that that wasn't Skywalker at all, that the Emperor had taken over his body just like if he was one of his clones. It was that notion that truly hurt.

All she could do was be thankful that it was all a dream.

At first Mara had been truly unsettled by this and the other dreams, but now that she had taken pause and considered them calmly, she could see right through the Emperor's deception. He was toying with her fears when she was most vulnerable, hoping to weaken her and undermining her trust in Luke.

She would not yield to him. She would never yield to him again.

Knowing Luke was also being pressured by dark dreams, Mara decided it was time to stop being passive about them and reclaim their peace of mind.

Now if only Skywalker would cooperate and arrive already.

It still took another hour before Luke walked through the door. As soon as he did, Mara pulled him to the couch and inspected him thoroughly. She pretended not to notice how startled he was by her suddenness. _Yes_, he had been having nightmares about her too, and _no _there was no sithly presence within him.

"Mara," he asked suspiciously, "is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"You're the one who spent the entire day with a revived dark lord of the Sith, you tell me!"

"I'm fine, Mara," he smiled reassuringly. "Well, actually today was pretty boring. I spent the entire day being preached to. I tell you, Palpatine doesn't shut up, that guy really likes to hear himself talk."

That did not reassure Mara in the least bit. She was very familiar with her former Master's preachings and she knew how manipulative he could be.

"What about you, how are you feeling today?" Luke asked, clearly worried. Mara had taken quite the blast of Force-lightning when they had first arrived and she was still recovering from it.

"I'm better," she assured him. "But really, we need to talk."

"Sure, what about?"

"Everything, Luke. And most especially, we have to talk about our dreams."

"Well, I dream of being a good Jedi and one day have a family." Luke tried to make light of the situation, but that only earned him a roll of eyes from Mara.

"I'm serious, Skywalker! I'm talking about the nightmares we've been having since we got here."

Luke sighed. He really didn't want to talk about those dreams; they were too awful.

"He's giving them to us, Luke, the same way he gave that last command."

That got Luke's attention. He had already suspected that much and now Mara was confirming his suspicions. "So what do we do? How do we stop him?"

"I think we talk about them, expose them. He's drawing on our fears to weaken us and turn us against each other. Am I wrong to assume that, in your dreams, I betray you?"

"No, you are right. Last night I dreamed that you killed me on Wayland, instead of my clone." Luke finally admitted and it pained him to do so.

"Well, that wasn't very good. Mine was better, he took over your body and choked me with your hand."

Luke was horrified. "He took my body?"

"Yes, that was last night."

"Why would he take my body, he's got plenty of clones?"

"Skywalker, really? Why would he want clones if he can have your body? Do you not know the power of your own body in the Force, plus you're much more handsome than his clones." Mara regretted her comment as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Skywalker was grinning. "You think I'm handsome?"

Was Mara blushing now?

"I.. I call them as I see them." She looked away from his bright blue eyes, but they had engraved themselves in her mind. "You are a handsome man, Skywalker! Don't let it get to your head."

Trying not to look at him, Mara was quick to change the subject. "What else did you dream?"

The first dream that came to his memory was of Mara dancing seductively in front of him. It was better to not share that one. "You brought Leia and the babies to him. You?"

"You had joined him and were torturing me," she replied, pushing back the memory of the dream where he kissed her deeply and held her tightly.

"You married him." Luke recalled another dream.

Mara's look of shocked disgust actually made Luke laugh.

"You killed Han and married your sister, creating a Sith dynasty."

"Whew! Mara!" Luke scowled and it was Mara's turn to laugh. "Tell me you were kidding."

"Okay, I'm kidding. But I had to get you for that last one."

"Funny. Don't do that again!"

"Sorry," she offered him an amused smile. "What else did you dream?"

"Oh, no," Luke shook his head. "It's your turn. The last one didn't count."

"Alright. I dreamed you were leading his military and wreaked havoc throughout the galaxy."

The rest of their evening was spent pretty much like this. Luke and Mara sharing their worst nightmares with each other, purging them from their minds, until they were just about meaningless.

That night they had more, but the next morning they just laughed them off.

It turned out that the Emperor's plan of dividing them only brought them closer together.


End file.
